Bigger Than Us
by Katrina Seeder
Summary: It was just one night. But it was enough to change everything between them. M/M
1. The Deed is Done

**A/N: Ooooo! I am so very excited for this story! I recently began watching Merlin, and fell in love with it! This idea has stuck in my head for the past while, but my other stories needed updating, so that was my first priority. But now, they are updated! So now I can start this one! ******** I really hope you enjoy this, feedback is much appreciated ! Enjoy! **

**Bigger Than Us**

**PREFACE:**

**April 28****th**

It seemed that everyone in the village had a baby. Mothers feeding babies, fathers playing with babies, children watching babies. Babies, babies _babies_! Morgana swallowed the sudden burst of hysteria in her throat and placed a hand over her thin stomach. It wouldn't be thin much longer, she knew. She closed her eyes. _What had she done_?

**CHAPTER ONE: The Deed is Done **

**March 21****st**

It had been gray today. The sky had been covered in thick, dark clouds, which made the stone castle seem even blander. And Morgana hated bland. But now it was night, and the familiar darkness soothed her. The only thing missing were the stars, but she knew they would be out soon. She got up from her seat at the vanity set where Gwen, her maidservant, was brushing her hair. Gwen put the brush down and followed her mistress to the big French window.

"Gwen?"

"Yes milady?" Gwen replied, already in motion for whatever task Morgana needed done.

"Will you go down to Gaius, and ask him for my medicine? I think I'm going to turn in now," Morgana said, walking away from the window and towards her oversized canopy bed. She sat down and looked at Gwen expectantly.

"Yes, right away Morgana," she curtsied and opened the door, "Is there anything else you wanted while I'm down there?" Morgana couldn't help but notice that Gwen's mind was wandering elsewhere.

"No, just ask Gaius for the medicine and have it sent up. You're dismissed after that,"

"Thank you, Goodnight milady," Gwen smiled with another curtsey.

"Goodnight, Gwen,"

The maidservant quietly left the room. Morgana listened to her soft steps walk down the stairs. She sighed. Strangely, she felt alone. Strange because she had just spent the whole day with Gwen, whom she considered her best friend. But Gwen had been distracted the whole day. Perhaps it had to do with a certain prince named Arthur? Morgana knew that she had a small crush on the handsome prince, even if she wouldn't admit it herself. Morgana also knew that Arthur couldn't stay away from Gwen. The thought of the two going together made her feel even lonelier. She sighed and pulled back the down duvet covers and fluffed her pillows just right. Any other person of royalty would make their servant do theses things, but Morgana thought it made her feel utterly useless. A lock of her dark hair fell in front of her face and she pushed it back. Anther lock fell. She stood, and gathered all of her hair into a ponytail. As she made her way to the vanity set for an elastic, she heard a loud knock sound on the heavy oak door. Thinking it must be her medicine; she quickly tied a knot in her hair with the elastic and moved to the door.

"I'm coming," she said, swinging the door open. To her surprise, it was Arthur. A very troubled Arthur. Morgana frowned. This wasn't like him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, touching his forearm. He shook his head and pushed past her into her chamber. Now Morgana was really worried.

"Arthur, you've got to tell me what's going on! You're scaring me,"

Arthur was silent a moment, pacing the length of her room. Then he spoke. But when he did, it was in a very low and very serious voice. No traces of sarcasm, teasing or lies.

"What would you do, if you were falling in love with someone, but that someone was completely wrong for what everyone needed?"

Morgana was baffled, "What?"

Arthur sighed and tried again. "Morgana, I think I'm in love with Gwen,"

This was not what Morgana expected to hear. But nevertheless, she was thrilled. "Oh my gosh! Are you sure?" Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, I think so… it's just…" he trailed off.

"It's what?" Morgana stopped squealing.

"It's just that it's Gwen, and I don't think my father would approve," said Arthur, sitting down on the edge of Morgana's bed. Morgana rolled her eyes. Typical Arthur.

"Well, I think that if you actually do love her, then you wouldn't care what your father thought," she said bluntly. Arthur sat for a moment, quiet and still. Then:

"You're right," he said, getting up, "You know what, you're right! You're right!" he repeated. Morgana laughed. "You don't have to sound so surprised, Arthur, I'm always right," she teased. Arthur stood and marched to the door. He spun around, a determined expression on his face.

"You know what? I'm going to tell her!" he announced. His face had a big smile across it, and he had an almost giddy swagger about him. If Morgana didn't know better, she'd say he was drunk. She got up and went right up to him.

"Arthur, are you sure you want to tell her? This isn't some idea made on adrenaline?"

And he was serious again. "Yes, I am sure," then he turned on his heel and walked purposefully towards the exit. Morgana smiled as she watched him go. She sighed and closed the door. She crawled into her cool bed and pulled the blankets up to her chest. Lying against her propped up pillows, she reached over to her beside table and pulled the book she was currently reading off of it. She had settled into the romantic novel when there was another knock on the door. Grumbling, she got up and in a moment, had reached the door. The heavy oak slab swung open to reveal a tired looking Merlin. He smiled when he saw her.

"Here's the medicine, Gaius said to apologize for it taking so long. He also said to say it was my fault." He grinned a lopsided grin and handed her the bottled concoction. Morgana laughed, suddenly wide awake, and took the medicine. Merlin stood there awkwardly for a moment. He tapped the door jam with his hand twice, "Well, I guess I better be going…" he said, though to Morgana, it seemed as though that was the last thing he wanted to do. He turned around and had begun to walk down the hallway when Morgana called out to him.

"Merlin!"

"Yeah?" he looked over his shoulder, a half hopeful and half bemused expression on his adorable face. _Adorable face? What are you thinking, Morgana? _She shook her head slightly to clear it of her thoughts before she proposed her offer.

"Do you want to come in? And have a drink with me?" She didn't know what was going on with her at the moment, but she couldn't say she didn't like it. Merlin looked at her strangely, and then looked around him, as though she were talking to somebody else. Then he pointed to himself, "Me?" he asked doubtfully. Morgana nodded her head yes. He looked amazed, but shrugged his shoulders with an "Alright," and walked back into her chambers. Morgana smiled, and shut the door behind them.

--

Morgana poured the deep red liquid into a heavy goblet and handed it to Merlin, who looked very awkward. She got one for herself and then sat, motioning for Merlin to do the same. He did so cautiously. He took a small sip of the wine, looking anywhere but Morgana. She frowned. Okay then. She'd start the conversation. She took an unnoticed swig of the alcoholic liquid and spoke.

"So, how is Arthur treating you?"

Merlin looked at her for the first time and the faint tint of pink that coloured his cheeks made Morgana smile, a true, pleased smile.

"Um, okay I suppose. He's certainly lightened up mood wise at any rate,"

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Morgana asked, leaning forward. She was feeling particularly bold after that first glass. Merlin looked terrified.

"Uh, sure."

"You know why Arthur has had such good moods lately?"

"No?"

"Because Arthur is in love with Gwen!" she giggled happily, leaning back into her chair. Merlin fell off his. When he clambered back onto it, he finished off the last few drops of wine.

"That's perfect." He said, pouring himself another goblet of the surprisingly tasty beverage. "I mean, she likes him to, so that only makes sense. And wow, this stuff is really good." He added, knocking back his second glass and reaching for the bottle. Morgana grabbed it, but seeing the depression in his eyes, softened and let go. If Merlin was going to get drunk, hell, she was too. She turned around and reached behind her where wall of old wine bottles stood. Grabbing one at random, she popped the cork off and poured it into her goblet.

"So, do you think they'll, you know, step out?" Merlin wondered out loud. Morgana considered this, drinking. She took her time before answering.

"I don't think so, at least not publicly. Arthur is too afraid for that." Merlin looked relieved.

--

Two hours of careless drinking led to the pair becoming very, very drunk. Their sentences had long ago become incoherent, and their conversations had turned into something along the lines of:

"Hahahahaaa! I think we're drunk! Teehee!"

And

"Whaaa chuuu talkin' abooout? Bwhahahahaa!"

Needless to say it wasn't a very pretty sight. Morgana was so out of it, she did something she would've never done sober. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Merlin's. He didn't kiss back. She pulled away.

"Kisssss meeeee you foool!" She ordered. Merlin sighed and got up.

"I would've but you missed!" He complained, pulling her up into his arms where he proceeded to kiss her. She smiled against him, kissing back sloppily. In fact, the whole kiss was sloppy and wet, due to their intoxicated state. They stumbled backwards, still in an embrace. The bed groaned in protest as their weight sank onto it in a tangle of arms and legs. It got very hot and very heavy very fast after that. There went his shirt. Then his pants. She lost her nightgown somewhere in between there. They worked their way under the covers, Morgana moaning in pleasure. They sank into a satisfying motion. She lay draped over him afterward, done for the time being, and together they drifted off into an enjoyable slumber.

**A/N: OK, there is chapter one, but because I was so excited about this, chapter two is already half way done! And have no fear to anyone who reads my other stories, they will be updated shortly! I am definitely going to be keeping on top of this from now on. =D **

**Soo, did ya like this? Is it a good idea? Should I even post chapter two? Tell me exactly what you think in a REVIEW!!!**

**~MJ**

--


	2. The Morning After Hangover

**A/N: Hello all! If you're reading this, that means this story got great reviews and I decided to update! I also wanted to point out that this takes place around two years after season one. =D Read on, reviewers, read on. **

**CHAPTER TWO: The Morning After Hangover **

**March 22****nd**

The bright sunshine drifted lazily in through the clear window, shining down onto an entwined couple. The light bore down on Morgana's pale eyelids and they fluttered in annoyance. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, but reached out with her hands to pull the blankets up…

… And instead pressed her hand against someone else's chest. Someone's bare chest to be precise. Her head and heart pounding in unison, she risked a glance through squinting eyes. Damn. He was there. Asleep. She blinked. Ouch. Her head really hurt. Apparently, she was hung over. Clutching her forehead, she fell back against her pillows as wave of panic crashed over her. They hadn't really done it, had they? She lifted the blankets slightly, and put them down very quickly afterwards. Yes, they had done it alright. She patted his chest.

"Merlin! Merlin wake up!" she said, loud enough for him to jump up. He sat up for a moment, dazed. Then the throbbing pain of his hangover blasted him full force, and he dropped back onto the bed and covered his face with blankets. They both lay there still in silence for a moment before Morgana rolled over to face him, the sheets wrapped firmly around her.

"Merlin?" she said quietly, reaching for his arm. When he looked at her it was if he was looking at her for the first time. He grabbed the comforter, tied it around his waist and leapt out of the bed as if it were on fire. Morgana looked at him in bewilderment as he hopped around tugging his pants and tunic on in a jerky manner.

"Merlin! What's the matter?" He stared at her as if she had two heads.

"What's the matter? I just slept with the king's ward, who happens to be _you_! If anyone finds out, I'll be executed!" he said worriedly, shoving his shoes onto his feet. Morgana got up, holding the sheets around her tightly, and wobbled over to him.

"Calm down! I'm not going to tell anyone, and you're clearly not going to tell anyone, and no one saw us, so I think it's safe to say that no ones going to find out!"

Merlin was quiet as he tied his neckerchief around his neck. Finally, he sighed.

"Good, it wouldn't turn out well if people found out," Morgana nodded in agreement, a small, sad smile on her pretty face. They stood in silence for a moment before Merlin moved towards the door.

"Well," he said. "I better be going, Arthur's probably having a fit." He placed his hand on the doorknob uncertainly. Morgana walked up to him. He froze. Morgana gave him a mysterious smile before kissing him softly. At first he didn't respond – again – but after she wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed her back fiercely, his hands winding around her thin waist. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which made the two jump apart quickly. But not quickly enough for poor Guinevere not to see them. She dropped the basket of laundry on the ground in surprise. Blushing madly, the young maidservant bent hurriedly to pick up the clean garments.

"I am so sorry my lady! I didn't realize you had a guest! I should have knocked first…"

"Gwen, its fine. You did knock," Morgana interrupted swiftly, tugging the loosened sheets tighter around her. Merlin realized Gwen had not noticed the fact that the 'guest' was him, so he attempted to edge unnoticed out the door. Gwen turned around at that same moment, failing his mission. She blushed, if possible, an even deeper red and walked quickly into the room and began to do her duties. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other a moment before he left, closing the door behind him. Morgana sighed. The night had been incredible, there was no doubting that. And that kiss had been something else…

"Morgana?" Gwen sounded nervous, like she shouldn't be speaking at all. "How long have you and he been…?"

Morgana laughed slightly, walking behind the changing screen. "Just that one night…it's not even a thing." Gwen nodded silently as she handed her mistress a deep purple gown over the top of the screen. Morgana pulled the dress over her head while Gwen came around to tie up the sash and help her with the buttons.

"Are you angry Gwen?"

"No not at all… there's something I was actually going to talk to you about." Gwen looked at her with shinning eyes. A smile played on Morgana's lips. She had a hunch on what this might be about.

"Do go on," she smirked, coming out of the changing area and sitting at the oak table. She closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened at this table the previous night.

"Okay, so I had just gotten home, it must have just gone ten and I was just going to wash up a bit and have a snack," Gwen said, also sitting down where she folded the sheets into the basket for washing, "I ate and was going to turn in when someone knocked on my door. Guess who it was?"

"I assure you, I have no idea," Morgana lied. She already knew.

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed, leaning back in her chair. "At first I was terrified, as the only time he's ever come to my house was to tell me I could keep my job. But do you know what he did instead?"

"I have no clue."

"He came in and then took my hands. And then he told me that he loved me!"

"My Lord! What did you say?" Morgana was genuinely surprised. She hadn't thought he would just out and say it. Dodge around the subject, maybe tease a little and then make her wonder if he was serious about it or not.

"Well I was too shocked to say anything! I just sort of stood there. He waited a moment before he kissed me on the lips and then left! Oh, Morgana! I don't know what I should do now!" Gwen cried, laying the last sheet in the basket. She stood up and went to the bed. She began making it, folding the sheets up and smoothing the soft comforter. Morgana's head was still throbbing and all she really wanted was to push Gwen out of the way and bury herself back under the covers to sleep. But she pressed the headache aside and got up. She took Gwen by the shoulders and steered her back to the chairs and table. Morgana was tempted to pour a glass of wine, but considering it was still early in the morn, and she was still recovering from her current hangover, she sided with better judgment, and decided against it. Morgana opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and threw herself on her knees in front of an empty urn. Urgh. Hangovers were horrible. Gwen held her hair back until she'd finished, and then handed her a handkerchief. Shakily, Morgana wiped her mouth off and then poured herself a glass of water to rid the pungent taste from her mouth.

"Thank you, Gwen." She said, sitting down again. "But back to your situation - "

"My lady, it's not a situation any longer. While you were… you know. I was thinking about it. I have come to realize that – that I love him too!" she said proudly, standing. She looked as though she wanted to leave, but her duties held her back. "Morgana is there anything you want at the moment?" she hinted.

Morgana smiled. "No, thank you Gwen. You are dismissed until nine this morning." Gwen smiled gratefully and curtsied on her way out. She skipped joyfully down the hall. Morgana sighed as she closed the door. She walked past the vanity set and stood at the window, looking down on the busy courtyard. She distinctly saw Merlin, his arms full of weaponry and armour rushing after Arthur who walked ahead of him with a happy swagger about him. She let out another sigh. There was a definite bond between Merlin and her. It was undeniable. If that night had been an accident, then this morning had confirmed it. She was in love.

"Oh Good God." She laughed breathily, leaning against the cool glass window. "That's something I never thought would happen."

Thinking made her painfully aware of the fact that her head was still throbbing. She pulled on her fur cloak and left her room, heading down to the corner of the castle to visit the court physician.

--

"Ah, Morgana! How's my favourite patient?" Gaius asked, moving forward to kiss her cheek. Morgana smiled at the friendly old man. Gaius was like a father to her. He had treated her since she was a small child and was now one of her most trusted friends.

"Not well, Gaius. I have a terrible hangover." Morgana said bluntly, sitting down on one of the benches. Gaius looked at her disapprovingly, mixing his remedy in a small glass.

"You know how I feel about your drinking habits Morgana," he said, handing her the concoction. "You should be more responsible."

Morgana rolled her eyes and grinned. She eyed the potion uneasily before plugging her nose and downing it in one gulp. She poured herself a glass of water to wash it down.

"Gaius, could I also have my other…medicine? The one I need _every month_." She hinted, looking at the ceiling. She had really bad cramps when she got cycle came round, and it was due within the next week. Gaius's cheeks had a rosy tint to them as he opened a cupboard and took down a green, glass bottle. He avoided eye contact as he handed it to her. Though they were comfortable around each other, they weren't completely. She took the bottle and thanked him. He kissed her on the cheek again and she turned to the door. It swung open, revealing a dirt covered Merlin.

"Arthur's stables have got to be - " he broke off when he noticed Morgana at the entrance way. His cute face turned crimson. "Oh, er… hi Morgana."

Morgana blushed, ducking her head shyly. "Hello Merlin." She looked up to see him staring at her. They looked at each other a moment before Gaius cleared his throat, an eyebrow raised expectantly. Morgana jumped, reaching for the door handle. Her fingers brushed Merlin's chest as she did so, and her body tingled as she felt him tense deliciously. Her breath was ragged as she left the room, tossing a 'thank you' over her shoulder for Gaius.

Once outside, she rested her head against the stone wall, breathing heavily. She had barely touched him and this was the reaction he got from her. She laughed quietly, not believing herself. She really had gotten it bad, hadn't she? Maybe, or maybe it was her hormones going crazy. It was almost time, anyway. She didn't know why she felt these things, but all she could say was she didn't mind them. She didn't mind them at all.

**A/N: YAY! This story has gotten fabulous reviews! Thank you sooo much you guys! Hopefully, you are as happy with this chapter as you were with the last one! :) You can check out my profile page to see my update schedule, so you know when to expect this next! Rock on, reviewers, rock on! **

**MJ **


	3. The Secrets in the Telling

**A/N: Whoa, this story is doing much better than I thought it would! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! If you go to my profile, you will see an update schedule which will be changed when needed. It's basically there for readers to see when their story gets updated and if the update date needs to be changed. Enough of me rambling… on with Chapter THREE!! **

**Chapter Three: The Secret is in the Telling **

**April 8****th**

The moment Gwen was ready in the morning and had left her cottage she had hurried down to the training field, where she knew Arthur to be. Her feet slapped heavily on the countless stone steps she took as she ran to meet the man she loved. Today was the day. She had procrastinated long enough. She couldn't hide her feelings any longer. Besides, she thought. Arthur was going mad. She knew this because she had seen it in his blue eyes every time they shared a moment. Enough was enough. Today, she hoped, both of them were going to get what they wanted. Gwen swung the entrance doors open and let the bright rays of sunshine pour through into the seemingly empty, cold castle. She smiled and closed her eyes as the beams sprawled across her face, heating her cocoa skin. She picked up her skirts and swiftly went down the final flight of stairs into the busy courtyard. She waved and smiled at the people she knew as she made her way smartly to the backgrounds exit. She was almost there when she bumped into someone carrying a shovel and a bale of hay. The man was knocked to the ground, his supplies falling over him uncomfortably. Gwen laughed. She wouldn't have if it had been anyone but the person who it was. And that person was Merlin.

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching a hand down to pull him up. He looked up at her sheepishly, crimson rushing into his angular cheeks. He took her hand and Gwen helped hoist him to his feet again. By the time he had brushed himself off, she had picked up his shovel and was already reaching for the hay bale.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, not meeting her eyes. "Here let me do that." He moved in front of her and picked up the bale, lifting it onto his left shoulder. He held his right out for the shovel, which Gwen handed him, feeling awkward. They stood in the tense silence a moment before Merlin spoke, an uncertain edge to his voice.

"Well, I guess I better be off. Arthur's going to have my head if his precious stables aren't cleaned when he's done training." Merlin rolled his eyes and got himself ready to turn right, the opposite direction of where Gwen was going. For this, she was somewhat relieved. She smiled fondly at her friend as he waved. "Thanks again, Gwen! See you later." He said all of this without looking directly at her, which meant he was still embarrassed about this morning. She sighed slightly as she remembered. That morning had probably been the most horrible morning ever. She felt simply awful for interrupting them – even though they were the last two people she ever imagined together. She was relived when Morgana had been calm throughout the ordeal. By this time, her thoughts had become more nervous and anxious as she neared the training field. She could see him clearly. His tousled blonde hair, his perfect face, muscular body covered in the impressive chainmail. She let out a shaky breath before smoothing her yellow skirt and walking purposefully to the edge of the pitch. She stood silently, waiting for him to notice her. If any of the other guards asked, she could always say she was delivering a message. After a few minutes, Arthur looked up from the commands he was giving and saw her standing there. He caught her eye and read her expression. He could see what she wanted to talk to him – privately. He called a halt to the instruction and ordered a quarter of an hour break, which befuddled the knights. Arthur never called breaks in the middle of a session. Nevertheless, they didn't question his decision as they all bolted to the water pump to refresh themselves. When Arthur was sure they weren't paying attention, he walked quickly past Guinevere and behind a tower on the castle. Gwen followed a moment later. She walked around the tower and was cast in the shadows it created. A sweating prince stepped out of the darkness and stepped towards her. He smiled at her, taking her shaking hands.

"Guinevere I -"

She silently put a dark finger to his pale lips. "No, let me speak." She demanded softly, squeezing his large hands. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Arthur, I love you. I think a part of me might have always. I know you think you love me, you said before that you did. I'm not going to cross you on that, but I do want you to know that I don't expect anything from this … this relationship. That is, if you wish there to be one. All you need to know is that I love you, and to me nothing matters more than the fact that your feelings are mutual." She paused. She was acting very un-Gwen. Maybe this was _Guinevere _talking. Bold Guinevere instead of usually meek Gwen. Arthur was gazing at her. She moved in closer, their bodies a fraction apart. Guinevere stood on her tiptoes and moved her lips so that they were just an inch from his. She breathed. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

They stood like that a moment before something inside of Arthur sparked, a burning, fiery need that coursed through every inch of him, setting every vein, every muscle in him alive with a passionate lust. He grabbed her face with his hands and closed the gap between their lips. His mouth clashed roughly with hers as they scrambled to fill their need. Hands flew over their bodies, memorizing every part. He picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kissing grew even more intense until Arthur heard the sounds of his confused men, wondering where their prince was. They stopped, breathing heavily. Their cheeks were flushed and both had the biggest smile imaginable plastered on their faces. Arthur carefully put Guinevere down and tried to catch his unsteady breath. Gwen straightened her cotton skirt and retied her bun. They looked at each other a moment longer before Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well. That was - "

"Yeah."

"I must continue my training, but perhaps later this evening…?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes." Gwen breathed. Arthur leaned in for a final chaste kiss. His eye lingered on her a moment longer before he turned and strode back to the field. Gwen watched him go, a smile playing on her lips. Today, she had gotten what she wanted. Today, she was Guinevere.

--

Morgana's awakening was a rather unpleasant one. The reason she woke up so early in the first place was because she had left the curtains open letting the sunlight beat down on her, disrupting her strange dreams. But now that she was awake, she wasn't so sure. She had a feeling she had woken up for the reason of a sick stomach. She sat slowly, making sure that she didn't do anything to make it worse. When the feeling didn't pass, she got up carefully and gradually made her way to the same empty urn she had thrown up in weeks previous. She got on her knees and let it all out. This is how her giddy handmaiden found her at seven o clocks as she was coming in to start her duties. Gwen took one look at her mistress and immediately went into action. She dropped the breakfast tray on the table and grabbed elastic from the vanity set. She kneeled behind Morgana and tied her messy curls back as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the poor urn.

"Oh Morgana! What is wrong with you! This has been the sixth time this week!" Gwen exclaimed as the lady finished, handing her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth with. Morgana took the glass of water that Gwen offered and shakily moved onto one of the chairs. Gwen eyed her worriedly as Morgana, who was acting as if the last half hour hadn't happened, dug into breakfast. It was her favourite breakfast, Eggs, toast, bacon and strawberries. Usually, she put the egg on the toast and ate it as a sort of sandwich. Today, however, that appeared unappetizing. So instead, she cut open her egg and watched the golden yolk ooze out deliciously over the strawberries. She picked a yellow covered strawberry up, and took a big bite. Mm. Perfect. She didn't notice Gwen's look of disgust until she was done her fourth yolk and strawberry. She swallowed her bit.

"What? It's good! I've been craving for this all week!" the second Morgana said 'craving' Gwen's eyes grew round. This did not go unnoticed. "What's the matter?"

"It can't be…no it's not possible…it's so unlikely!" Gwen murmured to herself, clearing away the uneaten toast and bacon. Morgana sighed angrily.

"Gwen! What's going on?" she was beginning to get scared.

Gwen let out a deep breath. She carefully set the breakfast tray on the edge of the table and sat down in the chair across from her mistress. She had a faint blush to her cheeks and was looking past her.

"Morgana. I'm about to ask you a very personal question, but I need you to answer me honestly. It's a matter of great urgency." Gwen said seriously.

Morgana shrank back uneasily. "Alright, just spit it out! You're scaring me!"

"Areyourbreastsswollenandtingly?" Even though this was said in a great rush, Morgana understood every word. She blushed deeply and looked away before answering.

"Yes, it started a week ago." It was almost in audible.

Gwen breathed heavily, fear etched into the lines in her face. "Has your…cycle…come in a bit?"

"No." Morgana squeaked. "It was due two weeks ago… and I'm never late."

Gwen stood up abruptly, her chair scraping loudly across the wooden floor. She stood for a moment, still and quiet, a calloused hand covering her shocked mouth. she was like that for a moment before she moved to Morgana's wardrobe and withdrew her fur cloak. She held it open silently, waiting for her lady to step into it. Morgana moved as though she were a puppet, obediently. She slid her trembling arms into the holes and tugged it around her.

"Where are we going?" her voice cracked. She was scared, even more scared that she had ever been before.

"To see Gaius." Gwen said, her own voice laced with horror.

"But why?"

"Because, Morgana. I think you may possibly be pregnant."

--

Gaius had been up very early that morning. He was behind on a few potions that still needed to be made and he had decided that this morning was as good as any other. He worked silently and diligently, pausing only to make breakfast for Merlin and himself. Gaius had nearly completed all of the required concoctions when grim Gwen burst through his door, dragging a petrified Morgana behind her. Baffled by his guests and their appearances, he dropped what he was doing.

"My lady! Gwen! To what do I owe this pleasure?" he moved forward to embrace Morgana, but she shook her head silently while pressing her drawn lips together firmly, and sat down. Gwen tugged on her skirt and looked at the physician imploringly.

"I'm afraid this is no pleasant visit, Gaius." Gwen said quietly. "Morgana needs you to check her for something."

"Check her for what?" Gaius inquired, already moving to get his regular check up tools. Gwen stopped him.

"You won't be needing those." Gwen said softly. Gaius raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue. "Well, we…we think Morgana might be pregnant."

Gaius's mouth dropped open as the tool in his hand fell to the ground and shattered. Morgana burst into silent sobs. Gaius took a few moments to collect himself.

"Are you sure? What would even make you think that?" he gasped, setting himself down slowly. This was not what he had been expecting.

"I'm no physician, but I have helped many other servants with pregnancy, and Morgana has all of the early signs. We just wanted you to check her in case we were wrong." Gwen said this all very calmly, which surprised her. She would've thought she'd be hysterical. Gaius sat there, attempting to let this all sink in. after a moment he stood again.

"Very well. Morgana, if you wouldn't mind me checking…?"

"No." she said, so quietly Gaius had to lean forward to hear her. She stood precariously and moved towards her old friend. Gwen hovered uncertainly by her mistress as Gaius cleared off the table and laid a blanket over the wood. She helped Morgana climb onto the table. Morgana lay down, closing her eyes and trying to control the heaving of her chest. Gaius had gathered his other tools for this occasion and placed beside Morgana. He turned to Gwen.

"Will you be staying through this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…milady?" Gwen looked at her questioningly. Morgana didn't look at her; she just stared at the ceiling.

"Go." It was a whisper.

"Morgana -"

"Go. Please, just go." Morgana's voice fell, if possible, even quieter. Gwen held her head high and tried to disguise the hurt that surely showed on her tired face. She opened the door and silently left. She rested outside the room, sliding down the wall to sit. She held her head in her hands. She felt horrible for Morgana. She was unmarried and pregnant… and the father was a servant no less! Luck just was not on Morgana's side. Her thoughts were disrupted by loud, wracking sobs that echoed out from inside the room and to Gwen. Dimly, she could hear Gaius's attempts to soothe the distraught lady. It was at that precise moment Merlin walked by. He saw Gwen sitting on the floor outside Gaius's door, and heard the sobs from inside. Gwen placed a finger to her lips before he could say anything. She motioned for him to sit beside her.

"What's going on?" he mouthed, as he squatted beside his best friend. Gwen shook her head sadly, her breath catching. Footsteps approaching the door sounded and the pair stood. A tear stained Morgana opened the door and looked at Gwen. Gwen covered her mouth with her hand and rushed in for a hug. Morgana clung to her friend, willing herself not to cry in front of Merlin. She pulled away and sniffed, wiping her eyes. She offered Gwen a watery smile, and then turned to Gaius. He looked at her a long moment before leaning in to kiss her cheeks. He handed Morgana four different bottles, all rather large. He pointed to a green one.

"This one you take one good sip every evening, the blue one is two sips, on in the morning and one after lunch, the red is one sip around midday and the clear is three sips after every meal, got it?" Gaius took her shoulders and looked at her. Morgana nodded and offered a slight smile.

"Thank you, Gaius." She murmured.

"Come back in a months time for a check up, or whenever you need or want too, understand?"

She nodded. Gaius gave a grim smile and went back into his quarters. He cleaned away the mess and set up his workspace again. He continued on with the mornings projects, in which he was even farther behind.

--

Once the door to Gaius's quarters were closed Merlin spoke.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on?" he asked, looking back and forth from both girls. Gwen looked at her mistress, who gave a nod. Gwen began making her way to Morgana's chambers, taking the bottled concoctions with her. Morgana breathed quietly for a moment before turning to look at Merlin, whose face was a mixture of curiosity and perplexity.

"Merlin, I have something I need to tell you."

--

They walked through the courtyard in silence, both of them ignoring the odd looks they received. Morgana for her night dress and cloak and Merlin for his spending time with the lady. Merlin swung his arms back and forth as Morgana led them further and further away from the castle. They exited the castle grounds and were now walking through the winding roads of the village. Eventually, they were at the outskirts of town when Morgana finally came to a stop. She sat down a large nearby rock and patted the spot next to her, motioning for Merlin to sit. Merlin, who was baffled beyond bewilderment, sat for lack of other options. They sat for a moment before Morgana turned to the young manservant. She spoke hesitantly, as though afraid Merlin was going to get up and walk away from her.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin faced her, expectant.

"You remember that one night we spent together?"

Merlin blushed but nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"Well, something happened, and before I say anything, I need you to promise me that you'll let me finish."

Merlin was becoming nervous. He knew nothing good was going to come of it, but somehow he also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop whatever it was coming. "I promise."

"Thank you. Look. I'm a lady, the Kings ward as you pointed out. I'm not married and I'm not courting. This … situation that I'm in right now, and will be in for the next long while, is a very diffucult and scary one to be in. I can only tell people I trust, which are very few, and people you are involved, or going to be involved. What I'm about to tell you is serious and true. And I need you to promise me that you will not tell a soul until its time and I'm ready, understand?"

Merlin had gone very white and was having a bit of trouble breathing. He nodded. Morgana looked up, eyes full of fear, love and trust.

"Merlin, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Whew! How's **_**that **_**for intense?! Well, there's chapter three, finished at 1:03 am! So, what did ya think? There was some Arwen, some Mergana…. What's not to love? Anyways, I am pooched, so here we go! Readers=reviews, review=happy author, happy author=next chapter! See how it works? REVIEW!! **

**Love you guys!**

**~MJ**


	4. The Reaction of Merlin

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sooo sorry it wasn't updated on Monday… I was at a sleepover birthday party and I didn't get a chance to upload it. :( sorry guys. BUT you make me the happiest person in the world when I check my email and see "Review Alert!" **

**So, continue making me happy! Enjoy awesome reviewers!**

**Chapter Four: The Reaction of Merlin **

**April 8****th**

_**Afternoon… **_

Morgana looked at the foot of the rock, half amused and half sympathetic at the sight she saw. Merlin, having heard the news, had promptly fainted and collapsed on the ground. Morgana sighed and crossed her long legs under her skirt. He definitely took it better than she had though he would, but it still wasn't the kind of reaction you hoped to get from the father of your baby. She was positive that Merlin was the father. She hadn't slept with any one else in months. It had been a bit of a dry spell, really. Beneath her feet, the body stirred, turning over onto his back. She glanced down at the ground as Merlin shook his head to clear his hair of the grass that stuck there. He pulled himself into a sitting position and moved his hands through his hair and brushed the rest of his body off. He didn't speak for a few minutes, instead staring out at the rolling fields behind them. He sat perfectly still, his breathing sounding ragged. Morgana slowly reached out and tapped his shoulder.

"Merlin?"

He looked at her and smiled slightly. He turned back to the fields. "Are you sure?" his mouth moved, but the voice that came out was entirely different from

"Positive… ask Gaius if you don't believe me. He – he … checked… this morning." Morgana's tone was quiet, her words wavering. They sat in silence for a minute. She watched as Merlin stood and walked over to the rock, sitting down next to Morgana. He looked at her hesitantly, wondering if holding her hand or an arm around her thin shoulders were more comforting. He decided the hand was, and he grasped her pale, elegant hand tightly while pulling it up close to his chest and placing his opposite hand over top of the stack. Hers felt lost and small in his. She turned to him, the surprise in her face was evident, but not total. Her features also held love. She smiled slightly at him, a small, sad smile and then glanced at their intertwined hands. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight, but chided herself for being so giddy. She breathed in sharply, turning back up to his face, which was filled with concern.

"Listen, Merlin. There is no pressure on you. I don't you want you to get into trouble, but you can be as involved as you want - "

"Whoa, wait. Me in trouble? Morgana, when am I _not _in trouble? Besides, I'm not even thinking about that! All that matters right now are you and the baby, our baby."

Morgana's vision grew blurry with the salty tears that were threatening to spill and cascade over her cheeks. She put her free hand on her stomach a moment and then placed it on Merlin's left cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. That was one of the many endearing qualities she absolutely adored about Merlin, his loyalty. A grin escaped past her lips while she gazed at him before she pressed the smirk against him mouth, kissing him softly and soundly. They rested their foreheads against each others, listening to the sounds of their light breathing.

"Our baby," Morgana murmured, letting out a soft giggle. "I like the sound of that." Merlin smiled, tentatively pressing a kiss to her again. He was completely and utterly smitten with the Lady, and he knew now that there was no going back. He was going to be a father. A shudder of excitement rolled up his spine. He was going to be a _father_. He was going to mean the world to someone. He glanced at Morgana. Possibly even _two _someone's. As overwhelming as this all was, Merlin couldn't help but feel relaxed too. He wasn't sure why, only that he was comfortable where he was, and that's the only place he'd want to be. Morgana began humming tunelessly, picking a flower at her feet. The pair were holding on by one hand now, letting them rest evenly between them. They couldn't help but notice how right this all felt, being this close and restful with each other. There was just one thing Merlin had to ask.

"What does this mean for us?"

Morgana stopped humming, becoming still and quiet. "What do you mean?" she whispered, looking past him.

"Where are we now? Are we… together? Or are we just having this baby together?"

Morgana frowned, her eyebrows creasing slightly. "I – I'm not sure. We're obviously attracted to each other, there's no doubt in that. I – did you _want _to be… courting?"

"I don't know… did you?" Merlin looked past her as a faint blush rose to his heated face.

"Well, I suppose it depends on how involved you wanted to be…?" her hand was back on her stomach, absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles over it. There was nothing there to show of a baby, but now that Morgana knew it was there it just seemed natural. Merlin looked her dead in the eye, facing her with the most serious look she had ever seen him possess.

"Morgana Le Fey, if you think that I would honestly be anything but completely involved…then your hormones are already taking over because that's crazy thinking."

Morgana laughed, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She knew he would be involved with the pregnancy, but she hadn't been quite sure on how deeply committed he would be. She rested her head on his chest and he looped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her close. Content. He pulled one arm out of the loop and held his hand over her stomach, pressing it against the fabric of her dress. Morgana looked down at his hand, a peaceful smile on her face. Merlin's grin went from ear to ear and he moved it back and forth across the now flat surface.

"There's really a baby in there?" he asked giddily, his smile growing bigger. Morgana giggled, holding him tightly around the waist.

"Yes, there really is."

--

Gwen hurried up the stairs, racing to get to Morgana's room. Her mistress was no where to be found, and the only place she hadn't looked was her chambers, the most obvious spot. Gwen wrung her hands worriedly. She didn't want to know what the consequences would be if the King found out she had lost his ward.

_Hush, Gwen. You're just overreacting. She probably just went for a walk around the grounds, but forgot to tell you. _Gwen tried to reassure herself as she neared the door. She fumbled in her pocket for the key Morgana had given her before she found it and slid it into the lock. She turned, but found she didn't need to. It was already unlocked. With a clenching knot tied in her stomach, she pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside, ready on full alert. The person at the table wasn't her mistress, but her new found lover who was seated in one of the pine chairs with an amused grin stretched lazily across his handsome face. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, holding her hand over her heart. She glared at the crowned prince, walking over to the chair opposite him and sitting down.

"Arthur! You very well nearly scared me to death!" she scolded. "I thought we weren't seeing each other until tonight!"

"That was the original plan, correct. But I couldn't bear to wait that long to see you, Guinevere." He said huskily, moving behind her and resting his large hands on her shoulders. Gwen sat perfectly still, breathing slowly. She couldn't believe she was doing this with Arthur. The _prince_. Slowly, tantalizingly, he began to knead her sore shoulders, gently compressing and squeezing the stress away. Gwen let a little moan escape her lips, and she clamped a hand over her mouth, willing her not to do it again. But Arthur just chuckled and continued gently. He continued for a few minutes, working at her back until there was no tension that he could feel. He slowed to a stop, leaving his hands in place. Gwen cautiously reached up with her hands and placed them over his lightly, as though afraid he would snatch them away, taking with him the serenity. Instead he flipped his hands over and laced his fingers with hers, grasping them tightly. He suddenly pulled Gwen up straight, walking her out from the chair prior to spinning her around into his arms, where he trapped hers under them. She grinned up at him, her face alight with the golden glow of happiness. He smiled in return before kissing her softly on her plump lips. They broke apart, only to look at each others jubilant faces before continuing on. The kiss was passionate, and why wouldn't it be? It was the beginning of a beautiful romance, one that would have to remain hidden for now. They were learning early that their love would have to be secret, making the King believe nothing was happening. Gwen smirked against Arthur's lips. She didn't care if their relationship was veiled, as long as she was with him, she was happy. And to them, that was all that mattered.

--

"Morgana, you don't have to do this today. You can wait until tomorrow…or next week…maybe even next month. You know, there's nothing wrong with letting him find out _after _the baby's born." Merlin said worriedly as the couple walked speedily back into the village. They had to get back before anyone had noticed they were gone, but Morgana was certain Gwen and Arthur would notice if their mistress and manservant were gone. Morgana laughed at Merlin's worries, though inside, she too, was terrified of telling Uther. Terrified for Merlin, the baby, and even a little bit for herself. She was never afraid of the King, but today, when she had so much on the line, she had never been more scared in her life.

"Yes, Merlin. I do have to do this today. If I procrastinate then the later I tell him, the heavier and crueller the punishment will be, which goes for your case as well." She dropped her voice and moved a good five feet away from Merlin as they entered the busy town. Keeping their heads down and their eyes averted from anything in particular and made their way through the twisting road, hurrying to the castle entrance. Morgana raised the hood on her cloak for the guards to let them pass. They shot Merlin an odd look, but waved him through regardless. The same reaction was given as they requested entrance to the throne room, where the ward knew the King to be. They stood in front of the closed, guarded door, paused. They looked at each other, determination coursing through their adrenaline shot veins. They simultaneously reached out their hand to each other and met in the middles, grasping the other tightly in desperation, soaking up the support the opposite seeped. The guards raised their eyebrows so high; you couldn't see them through their helmet. One guard slipped inside and told thing king who was there to see him. After a long moment, the guard returned and with the other guard, pulled the two doors open to reveal Morgana and Merlin to the King.

**A/N: OK, yes, a little short and a day past the update day… BUT very good reasons… well one is. My best friend moved to another province which is across the country for me so it sucks. I also wanted to let you guys know that I MIGHT not be able to update next Monday as I will most likely be at my cottage that has no internet. Just though I'd give you guys a head up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise the next one will be much longer :) You guys are amazing… PLEASE REVIEW!! :DD**


	5. The Consequence of Lies

**Chapter Five: The Consequence of Lies **

**April 8****th****/9****th**

_**Evening… **_

Morgana stood in front of the baffled king. She froze. What had she been thinking?! She couldn't do this! Not now! She cast a sideways glance at Merlin and caught his eye. He shook his head slightly and then nodded it to the direction of the king, who was still sitting there a bewildered expression on his face. He got up off his chair and slowly made his way towards the two, hands still entwined.

"Morgana, what do I… what is this?" He did a double take at the pair, gesturing at their hands. Morgana glanced down, and pulled her hand from Merlin's grasp. She saw the hurt edging his eyes, but if she wanted Uther to believe her next lie, she had to act like she didn't see it.

"My Lord, I -"

"Morgana, I have told you time and time again. As your status in nobility is a great, it is important that you do not associate yourself with the likes of… servants." He sniffed, looking down at Merlin disdainfully. Merlin looked down at his feet, his face growing a deep puce. Morgana felt the anger creep up from within her, urging her to fight back. She resisted, barely, and swallowed stiffly. She held her head as high as she could under the circumstances and began the untruthful tale.

"My Lord, I have good reason, and I beg you listen." She began slowly, walking a few steps ahead of Merlin. "You see, I was on my way to Arthur's chambers. There was a...erm, matter I had to …discuss with him. But when I knocked, no one answered. So, naturally, I opened the door. It was empty. I thought nothing of it, thinking I would just go down to the training field and see him. I ran into Merlin and asked him where Arthur was just to double check, but Merlin said that he hadn't seen him all morning." Merlin's eyes widened slightly at this, but he remained quiet. Morgana continued. "We conducted a small search, but had no luck finding him."

"He's probably just out on a hunt, did you ever think of that?" Uther said, seemingly bored. Morgana's heart quickened. She should have known that this wouldn't have been this easy. Merlin cleared his throat before chipping in.

"If that were, I would be with him. I always accompany him on hunts. None of the other knights will carry his weapons." Merlin lied quickly. Uther rubbed his hand over his face, and closed his eyes.

"This isn't this unusual, Morgana. He has disappeared many times before and almost always returned unharmed. Why you so desperately need to talk to him so desperately is beyond me, but I'm sure it can wait." He raised a hand as a sign to dismiss them. Morgana looked at Merlin, whose face had relaxed into a gracious smile. Morgana gave a small smile.

"I'm sure you are right. Pardon my silly anxiety and I beg you do have a good evening." Yeah, she was laying it on thick, but she did not need to get on his bad side. Not now. Morgana turned round and made her way swiftly towards the doors. Merlin followed meekly, skirting quickly away.

"Morgana." Uther called. Morgana stopped, staying still. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Uther gestured at Merlin who turned crimson and backed out of the room, the doors shutting with a thud behind him. Uther rose, tossing his brilliant red cape over his shoulder. He slowly walked down from his throne and went to his ward. He looked at her in the eye, all serious. Gently, he took her chin in his three fingers and observed her carefully. Morgana swallowed and trembled slightly. She tried to arrange her face into a neutral stare, but it was difficult. More difficult that it should be, and more difficult than it had ever been. She had always been able to stare down her king. Always. This time was different. Because before, she had nothing to hide. Well, nothing really. Everything she did back then seemed small and pathetic, childish even. But this, this was something much more serious. She held a new life inside her. She couldn't be as reckless and rebellious has she had before, because if anyone hurt her. They hurt her baby. And if that happened, there would be hell to pay. Uther turned her head slightly to the left, and she forced herself not to slap his hand away.

"Morgana, I know you did not come here just to tell me Arthur was out. What did you really need to tell me?" his eyes bore into hers. She tried not to fidget, and replied.

"My Lord, that is all I came to tell, I assure you. Nothing more." She stepped out of his grasped and made her way towards the exit again. And again, he stopped her.

"You still haven't answered me. Why were you holding hands with the servant boy?"

"I just grabbed it to drag him along to see you about Arthur. It wasn't important." She managed to say this without her voice breaking, and at long last, she left the room. She kept her head high as she left, showing no signs of insecurity or fear, for she knew Uther would pick it up. She gave a meaningful glare to each other guards on duty, daring them to contradict her lie. They broke eye contact and resumed their post and Morgana made her way back to her chambers.

--

Inside, Uther had sat back down in his throne, thinking. He leaned back and barked at the door.

"Cedric!"

The door burst open and the guards entered, bowing to their king.

"Yes, my Lord?" The shorter one, Cedric, asked. His companion, slightly taller but scrawnier, was still in the bowing position. Uther paused, tapping his bottom lip with a gloved finger.

"Cedric, gather a small group of men. I don't like the idea of Arthur being out somewhere alone…not since what happened with the Questing Beast." He broke off to shudder. "Search the castle and the woods. Find him."

"But sir - "

"Silence, Rupert!" the king commanded the second sentry. The man fell quiet, staring at the ground. Cedric pursed his lips and continued to listen. "Arthur is the only heir to this throne of Camelot and he can't very well be king if he's lying dead on the forest floor, can he?" Morgana had certainly gotten under his skin with this one. The two lower classed men nodded in understanding and spun on their heel before exiting to put the search in progress. Once he was alone again, Uther sighed. He knew it was probably nothing, but something Morgana said struck a chord. He knew that Arthur missing wasn't the point, but his son was doing something, keeping something hidden. Whether she knew it or not, Morgana had just set a new mission in place, one that could get Arthur in trouble. And once a mission was out there, Uther had a hard time saying no.

--

Their breathing was short and laboured. Their bodies sticky with sweat; theirs and each others. His lips brushed against hers softly before he pulled back. She opened her eyes lazily, tightening her grasp around his neck. He gazed at her lovely face. It was flushed with a pinkish tinge, which looked stunning and her eyes glowed. He smiled. She was beautiful. And she was his. Gwen sighed contentedly and leaned forwards into her lovers embrace. They had only started this today and already they acted as if they had months ago. Gwen felt that it was because, over time, they had already begun to know each other, so when they took their relationship up a step they didn't have to worry about anything. Arthur's hands, which were resting on her narrow hips at the moment suddenly slid up, lightly tracing tantalizing patterns up her back, around her neck, leaving a blazing trail of love with every touch before they stopped at her face, cupping her cheeks. Gwen grinned, moving her hands down to settle on his well developed chest. Arthur adjusted his head so that his and Gwen's foreheads connected tenderly. He pressed a kiss to her plump lips, leaving her weak in the knees. He smirked. He loved this effect he gave her. He hoped that as their relationship progressed, he would still be able to do that to her. Gwen giggled giddily, pulling herself from his hold.

"Guin – e – _vere_." He pouted, reaching out in an attempted snatch. Gwen jumped out of the way and danced around him. Her blood was boiling, heart racing. As if the kissing wasn't seductive enough, he _had _to say her name like that as well? It just wasn't fair. Not that she minded. She smiled smugly as he made another lunge for her. She didn't mind at all. Arthur leaped for her over his bed, knocking her backwards onto it, him landing on her. Gwen was laughing so hard tears had begun to spill from her chocolate orbs. He chuckled, silencing her with a deep kiss. She kissed back for a moment before pushing at him, shoving him off her. He rolled off, and twisted into a sitting position. She pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around her legs. Arthur and Gwen struggled to catch their breath, happy to just be together. Gwen recovered first, moving into the center of the bed and sitting with her legs crossed over one another. She placed her elbows on her knees and propped her angular chin on her hands. Arthur reached out and ran a hand across her cheek, the movement coming to a stop at her hand, mimicking its position overtop. She smiled.

"My goodness. Can you believe how reckless we're being?" she said happily, as if breaking the rules gave her no greater pleasure. "I mean, this isn't allowed. And anyone could just walk right in on us!"

"I know, I think that's part of the reason we both enjoy it." Arthur said, kissing her calloused knuckles.

"That and we're terrific kissers." Gwen winked mischievously and scooched closer. A sudden knock on the door made them jump apart and Gwen fling herself off the bed and immediately into a near mess that needed tending to. The door swung open as she picked up a few articles of clothing and placed them in a straw basket. She glanced at the visitors out of the corner of her eye.

"Sire! I didn't think you'd be in here!" the short one exclaimed, shock clearly evident in his voice. Arthur frowned, confused, and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Yes, these are my chambers so therefore it is me who is using them." He said sarcastically. He looked as his he wanted to say more, but he caught eyes with Gwen and saw the disapproval projected clearly inside. He turned back to the guards, the smug air around him partially gone.

"I am aware, sire. It's just that the king has ordered a search for you, leading on a plea from the Lady Morgana." The guard replied, puffing out his large chest. Arthur cocked his head, eyes narrowed. A plea from Morgana? This couldn't be good.

"And what did Morgana say, exactly?" the prince questioned.

The guard shrugged. "Didn't hear the conversation myself, sire. Just acting out the request from Camelot's king." Arthur ran a hand through his silky hair. He closed his eyes a moment longer than necessary before speaking.

"Thank you, you may tell my father that I am in my chambers, and I am fine. Just taking a nap while my laundry's getting done." He waved a hand towards Gwen, who had stiffened at the way she was addressed. Arthur tried to act nonchalant about it, but he was finding it rather difficult. The guard looked at Gwen, lifted his shoulders a fraction and turned around.

"I will, sire. Sorry for the disturbance." He left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Arthur stormed over to his changing screen and yanked his brown jacket off of its hanging spot. He tugged it on and grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Arthur? Where are we going?" she asked. Arthur was furious. She squeezed his hand in an attempt to soothe him. It worked some, but not enough to slow his pace. He was towing her carefully behind him, taking the familiar route to her mistress's chambers.

"We're going to have a nice, little visit with dear sweet Morgana." Arthur said through clenched teeth. "A lovely little visit."

--

Morgana sat at her vanity, taking out her hairpins while Merlin sat on her bed, talking in earnest.

"I mean, when you do start to tell people, are you going to tell them it's mine? I don't want you to get in trouble, but I did promise to stick with you through this whole run so I suppose it's really up to you. Though, if you decide not to tell anyone it's mine, my promise is going to be very hard to be kept quiet once people start noticing that it's me who's tending to you." Merlin was rambling, something he did when he was nervous. And he had great reasons to be. For one thing, he was going to be a father. For another, Arthur was about to find this out. Merlin was positive the guards had already found the prince, and once the prince discovered why he was the reason for a search, he would most certainly come storming into Morgana's room to tell her off. And in an attempt to explain, the truth will come out of Morgana one way or another. He sighed and got up. He walked over to Morgana and placed his hands on her shoulder. He could practically feel the tension radiating off of her. He rubbed her shoulders slightly in small circles. She leaned back against him, face held in her hands.

"Hey, it'll be OK. So, you didn't tell Uther today, big deal. You'll tell him. And you know what?" he bent so his face was right next to hers. In the mirror, he saw, in her reflection, bright eyes peek out between her fingers.

"What?" she asked, voice muffled.

"I think he'll be fine. He knows you can do this, he knows you are responsible, kind, strong and independent and you can handle this. You're going to be a fantastic mother and Uther will be proud to be the babies uncle." He whispered softly, kissing her cheek. Morgana took her hands away from her face and turned her face sideways to smile at Merlin.

"Thank you, Merlin." She murmured, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips and getting up. She wiped the small tears from the corner of her eyes and smoothed her skirt. Merlin grinned.

"There she is," he said. "There's independent Morgana."

Morgana would've replied, but she was cut off by doing so by her door banging open to reveal a seething Arthur and a frantic Gwen, tugging soothingly on his arm.

"Arthur!" she hissed. The prince stepped forwards, glaring at Morgana, finger pointing wildly. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"What's that matter, Arthur?" she asked, forcing herself to sound bored. She knew what the matter was. Her tone seemed to anger him more as he reared up and let all come spewing out.

"What the _hell_, Morgana?! Because of you and your petty little pranks, I was the center of a search party and you almost got me and Gwen discovered!"

"Arthur - "

"If there hadn't been laundry laying around from when _my servant_ didn't clean up" Merlin shrank back, blushing. "Then Gwen would have been caught in my room, with nothing. Do you know how much trouble you could have cost her?"

"Arthur, if you'd let me explain - !" Morgana tried again.

"What's there to explain?! You thought it would be funny to get me in trouble, but instead -"

Morgana couldn't take it anymore, "Arthur, I'm pregnant."

The room fell silent.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry! I will love you forever if you forgive me and leave me a lovely review! Next (longer, better) chapter tomorrow, along with excuses and reasons. Too tired to continue and write them now. Also too tired to write a witty remark encouraging you to leave some much appreciated feedback. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**MJ**


	6. The Past Comes Back, However Far You Run

**A/N: OK. I know its been… ahem, seven weeks. But school started and homework has been crazy. Plus, my Microsoft Word has been bugged by Notepad… I have to fix it. The only reason I'm writing now is because it's the weekend and I stole the family computer. PLEASE don't give up… I will continue updating. I promise : ) Bribery works wonders with siblings. ;)**

**Chapter Six: The Past Comes Back… No Matter How Far You Run. **

**April 9****th**

_**Evening **_

"What? I'm sorry, I thought you just said you were pregnant." Arthur spluttered with a disbelieving tone to his voice. Gwen cleared her throat uncomfortably and busied herself with tidying the cluttered vanity set. Merlin tucked his hands in his pocket and looked up at the high ceiling. Only Morgana looked him square in the eye. She pursed her lips and placed her hands over her slim stomach. She nodded.

"I did."

"Oh," Arthur's face went a strange colour, somewhere between puce and a blank white, giving his face a lavender hue. "Well…well… that's just _brilliant_ Morgana! Fantastic in fact!" He shouted sarcastically. His change in tone had startled her, but now Morgana matched his anger equally. Her small hand balled into fists in their place on her hips.

"Dammit Arthur! Yes, in fact it is just bloody glorious!" She took a step forward and Merlin automatically moved a fraction closer, just incase Morgana became anymore reckless. He dropped his outstretched arm when she sent him a warning glance.

"Would you care to enlighten me? Because I fail to see how this is 'glorious'" Arthur said, voice hard, arms crossed. Morgana glared, biting her tongue to keep her emotions at bay. She prayed that the tears she felt weren't visible. But she knew he saw them for he instantly dropped his furious demeanor. Tentatively, he approached her, reaching out a hand and placing it on her forearm. He cleared his throat , and when he spoke, his voice was rough, as if he was trying to hid his feelings.

"Morgana, have you told my father?" Morgana answered with a glare that could've turned fire to ice. Arthur quickly backtracked.

"Morgana, you really should…if you don't I fear that the consequence will be greater than it will be now." She nodded in agreement stiffly, shrugging out of his grasp.

"I know."

"Have you decided…what you and… Morgana, who's the father?" Morgana blushed. She'd been hoping that he'd avoid that question. She paused, thinking over her words carefully. She decided she'd answer his unfinished question to distract his first. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about Merlin being the father – quite the opposite infact. No, it was the fact Merlin was Arthur's manservant. She was afraid that the baby would strain on the boy's friendship, and possibly, ruin it.

"I – _we_ decided we would keep it. Because, like you said – this is brilliant. I've finally go something in my life to look forward to – something to give my life purpose." She said softly. She glanced at Merlin. "And more importantly, I'm having this baby with someone I care about, someone who cares about me."

Merlin smiled to himself. He looked at Morgana, who caught his eye and grinned at him lightly, hand fluttering over her stomach. As she turned back to her foster brother, something inside Merlin tightened. It was if it had just hit him. Inside that surprisingly small stomach lay his child, nestled deep in warmth and love. He was going to be a _father_. Wow, that had to be the second time that hit him. How many times was it going to take for him to get it? His life was changed… and definitely for the better. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gwen watching him. So, she knew. He found that he was a little relieved at that.

"…understand, Morgana," Arthur was saying. "But I still need to know who the father is!"

Merlin's heart quickened. Here it was the moment of truth. There was no way Morgana could side step it now. Morgana sighed, bowing her head.

"Fine, Arthur… the father is - ?"

"Wait, do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him very, _very _well. And he's in this room right now." Morgana said looking pointedly at the manservant. Instead of the surprised reaction she expected, Arthur went white. He swallowed with some difficulty, speaking slowly.

"But… Morgana…how can it be mine? You'd be huge if it were!" Arthur said blankly. Gwen covered her mouth with her hands, eyes misty. Merlin jaw dropped as he took a fumbling step back too shocked to speak coherently.

"W – What?"

Morgana glared furiously at Arthur.

"I'm not huge yet, because it isn't yours!" she spat, advancing. Arthur's eyes widened and he spun around at his servant.

"_Merlin_?" he looked at Morgana. "You two?"

"You and Gwen?" Morgana retorted, arms crossed.

"You and Arthur?"

"You and Morgana?"

Arthur and Morgana spun round, horror evident on their face.

"Merlin!"

"Guinevere!"

Morgana reached out and took Merlin's hand in her own. "Merlin, if you'll please let me explain!"

Merlin looked down at their entwined hands and pulled his from her grasp. He strode silently out of the room. Morgana groaned, looking up in time to see Gwen stumble out after him, a basket of laundry clutched to her body, mumbling something about needing to get back to work, though eve had now settled on the kingdom. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other a moment before:

"Damn!"

And running off in opposite directions.

--

Arthur quickly found Gwen, after sprinting down the empty corridors. She had dropped her basket of laundry; it was strewn down a short flight of steps and she was now sitting on the top step. Quietly, Arthur sat down next to her, placing his loosely crossed arms over his knees. Guinevere pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and glanced at him, but did not meet his gaze. They were both silent a moment. The prince glanced at the ceiling briefly before turning his body between her.

"Guinevere I -"

"When?" Gwen began picking up the fallen articles and folded them expectantly. Arthur sighed, running a hand through his silky hair.

"About eight months ago. But, and I know this is going to sound cliché, honestly. It didn't mean anything! It was just after that one jousting tournament – and you know jousting isn't my best sport," Gwen nodded, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "And when I won, I was ecstatic. She was thrilled as well. We celebrated together in my chambers. In the end, I was just so happy and she was just so drunk – you know she has that awful problem," Again, Gwen nodded solemnly. Many a time had she tried to get her mistress to quit, but with no avail. "And after a while … it just happened, I guess." Arthur paused, looking over at her to gage her reaction. She had stopped folding long ago, and now sat frozen on the step. Arthur opened his mouth to continue the story when she interrupted.

"It's fine. I understand completely. I mean, she's Lady Morgana. And I'm… I'm just Gwen. Her handmaiden." She laughed bitterly, picking up the laundry basket before she stood. "And honestly, there was really no competition. How could I even compete? Look at me." she shrugged sadly, shaking her head. Gwen started walking away, and before she left, she tossed over her shoulder.

"I'll see you around… _sire_." She began to mover swiftly away, chest swelling with pride… but it could have also been pain. But still, she had reason to be proud. She had just dismissed the crowned prince of Camelot, and quite coolly as well. Definitely a Guinevere moment. Unfortunately, her glory was cut short due to the fact she was suddenly knocked to the ground, laundry spilling for the second time. She turned around awkwardly underneath Arthur, who was attempting to kiss every inch of her showing.

"Arthur? What -" she was silenced by his lips. Arthur drew away slowly, breathing strained as he looked down from where he hovered above her. He gazed into her chocolate eyes, a bemused smile playing across his face.

"Guinevere, you silly _girl_!" He laughed breathily. "What I was going to say was the next morning we found we were _both_ regretting our actions and we were _both_ feeling terribly awkward. We decided that we'd just forget about it. We discovered that we felt connected… but as brother and sister only. That's all we feel."

Gwen nodded mutely, greatly pleased that he wasn't going to continue to see her mistress like _that_. Arthur kissed her softly again. "And now there's the matter of what you said before. Guinevere, do you honestly believe that I would love Morgana more, just because of her higher status?"

Gwen was silent, tracing the patterns of the ties on his shirt. Arthur closed his eyes briefly, opening them to look down at her once more.

"Guinevere. Look at me."

Gwen raised her eyes, praying that they wouldn't give anything away.

"Gwen. I love _you_. And no amount of princesses, or ladies or noblewomen can ever change that. I love you because you are you. I love your intelligence, your beauty, your adorable awkwardness. I love how kind hearted you are, I love the way you talk back to me, as if I'm not the prince. I love your spirit, your fire. I love _you_. A thousand Morgana's couldn't equal that passion I hold for you, and only you. Guinevere, you have taken hold of my heart, and I hope you never let it go."

By this time, Gwen was at a loss for words and replied to this speech by giving him a kiss full on the mouth, pouring all the emotion she felt into it, hoping he could feel it too. Arthur smirked loftily against her lips.

"I love you, too, Arthur Pendragon." She murmured, giggling giddily. She held his face in place with her hands, stoking his cheek with a thumb.

"So, I take it I'm forgiven?" Arthur teased quietly. Gwen shook her head slowly.

"No… you were never in trouble."

The two shared one last kiss, before getting up and heading off in their separate directions. Though they were both heading off to fulfill very different duties, one thing that was the same for both was the huge grin on their faces, stretching from ear to ear.

--

"Merlin! Merlin, please wait!" Morgana jogged through the castle, afraid what running would do to the baby. She could see Merlin walking quickly ahead of her. She groaned, moving faster. "Merlin! Please! I can explain!"

Merlin stopped, turning around defiantly. "You don't have to explain anything … there's nothing to explain anyway. Besides, I'm not mad. We're not really together, so its just your business." He sighed, slumping against the wall. Morgana, who had just caught up to him, puffing, sat down beside him, "It's just…"

"It's just what?" asked Morgana quietly. They had sat behind and a jut in the wall, so they were hidden from public view. She reached out gently and plucked up his hand and holding it close to her.

"How are you positive it's _not _Arthur's? How are you positive it's mine?"

"I'm positive, Merlin. Like he said, I'd be huge if it was his. Me and Arthur… it happened months ago. It's nothing really. Just a mistake we both made and we both wish it never happened. You've nothing to worry about." She smiled, squeezing his hand. Merlin grinned back, returning the pressure. Morgana rested her head on his shoulder, feeling utterly content. Merlin put his head back against the cool stone wall, breathing slowly. There were lots of questions, some about her and Arthur, and some about the baby. He opted now was not the time for the Arthur related topic, so he asked about his child.

"How far are you?" he asked, glancing down at her. Morgana met his eyes, shrugging.

"Not very far… nearly a month I think. It's uncommon for women to know this early, but thankfully Gwen has some experience in this field and recognized the early signs."

"Thankfully?"

Morgana sighed, shutting her eyes for a quick second. "I just meant that … well. You know how I have that drinking problem? Well, if I hadn't found out I was pregnant, can you imagine how… how _bad_ that would be?" she shuddered. "That's all I meant."

"Oh. Yeah, how come Gwen knows so much about it?" Merlin queried. Morgana's heart began thumping loudly. Oops. He wasn't supposed to pick up on that. She chose her next words carefully, answering the question vaguely.

"Well, she is a handmaiden, so she's well informed with all of the other servants. There are probably a few of the older women who have had a baby. Speaking of which, did you know that the cook is with her third child?" She said loftily, putting her hands on the floor and pushing herself up. She reached a hand down to Merlin and hoisted him up as well. Merlin glanced at her. She was lying. He could tell by a many number of things, but the two that stood out were the fact she changed the subject. But she did so slyly, the subject still connected to the topic, but drawing the attention away from the person at stake. The other was far more obvious.

She couldn't meet his eyes.

Morgana ducked her head out from behind the wall, looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one, she stepped out but was immediately pulled back in. She looked at him for a second, this time in the eyes. She knew she had lost. For some reason, each time she was with him, she found it harder and harder to lie to him. It was a right piss off… especially at a time like this. Merlin had his hands locked around her wrists, like the manacles that she had chained there many a time. The difference was the Merlin would never hurt her. He pulled her wrists together, and held them in place with one hand, using the other to tip her chin up, so that she was looking at him.

"Morgana, tell me the truth… I know that's not it."

Morgana struggled to break his gaze, but his grip was to firm. She groaned, giving in.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that you will not speak to Gwen about this… or to anyone," She whispered, searching his eyes to make sure there was no dishonestly hiding beneath them. He nodded in confirmation and she told him. "Gwen… well, a few years back… she was with child."

Merlin's jaw dropped a third time this day, this time followed by him stumbling back into the wall. He stared at her, eyes wild. Morgana rushed forwards, pressing him against the wall.

"Merlin, you absolutely cannot tell anyone! This was a secret I was supposed to take to the grave!" she pleaded as Merlin's eyes widened even further.

"Um, uhh.. well. What happened? Surely she doesn't have the child, and just hasn't told us!" Merlin managed to splutter out. Morgana looked at him, shaking her head slightly. Merlin ducked his head.

"Oh… it, um, didn't make it?"

"No,"

"Who was the father?"

"I don't know… she never said."

Merlin took a deep breath. Well, this day had been full of unpleasant surprises. "I didn't even know she… er, well you know…" he trailed off, blushing. Morgana laughed, patting his shoulder.

"Didn't know what? That she was having sex?" she giggled at the word. Merlin looked shock at her choice of words, but laughed all the same. They stood there, laughing together for a moment, pushing the past conversation out their minds, eager to forget it all.

--

Later that evening, whilst Morgana was getting ready for bed, Merlin waited outside of the changing screen. She had snuck him into her room from Arthur's chamber so they could spend a little free alone time together, without the worry of being caught. It was well past midnight and Merlin was starting the habit of being 'involved'. Morgana stepped out from the screen, pulling her dark tresses out from under the white nightgown. She smiled, reaching fro the brush. Merlin picked it up, holding it away from her.

"No, I'll do it," Morgana looked taken aback, but sat down and let him all the same. He took one section of her hair and tugged the brush through it a few times before moving on the next part. Morgana cocked her head slightly, watching him work intently in the mirror. She smiled again softly, enjoying the feeling of security. She reached and arm up and squeezed his wrist gently. He looked up into the mirror and grinned back at her. She cleared her throat, moving her head so that he could reach the other half of hair.

"So, I was thinking… I know it's a little early, but I was just wondering… what do you want it to be?" she asked excitedly, looking up at him. Merlin stopped brushing it for a second, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Healthy and happy," he answered truthfully. Morgana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, obviously, but I mean a girl or a boy?"

Merlin paused again, thinking honestly this time.

"A girl, so it can be just as beautiful and wonderful as you," he replied, bending down and kissing her cheek. From what his mother had said, pregnant women loved to be showered with flattery, and he was laying it on slightly. But it worked. Morgana blushed, trying to force the massive grin that Merlin could quite plainly see off of her face.

"Thank you."

"Of course. So, what do _you _want it to be?" Merlin put the brush down and gently drew her black hair back from her pale face. It was Morgana's turn to think.

"Hm. Well, I'd love a little girl, but a sweet and adorable boy would be lovely." She replied, torn. Merlin nodded absently, absorbed at her expressions. He noticed every detail now. The way the crease between her brow deepened when angered so, the way her left dimple indented slightly deep than the right, how she blushed, the colour flooding her entire face…

"Merlin?"

He jolted back to reality with a start, hands placed on her shoulders.

"Hm? Oh, yes?"

"I think I'm going to turn in, I feel exhausted." She complained, rising slowly. Merlin nodded, dragging the vanity stool out of the way and leading her to her canopy bed.

"As you should be. You've had a long day." Merlin replied, dragging the thick comforter back. Morgana climbed into bed and settled herself down, letting Merlin tuck her in. He briefly reminded her of her father, when he tucked her in with a story when she was little. She allowed a small smile to spread across her face, reaching her eyes. Merlin looked down at her, hesitating between sitting down and exiting the room.

"Well – er, I guess if you've got everything you need… I'll just…"

Morgana reached out a thin hand, grasping his. "Merlin, will you stay?"

He nodded and he drew a chair from the table next her bed. He sat down on it, still holding her hand. She rested her head against the fluffy pillows and looked at him through half closed eyes. Her lips turned upwards one more time before her eyes closed. Merlin rubbed his eyes with his free hands. Tonight was going to be a long night.

But she was worth it.

--

She wasn't taking advantage of him. Not at all. And besides, even if she were, it wasn't as if he was a great burden to her. She needed him there. She hadn't told anyone, but the nightmares had begun to come back, more terrifying and even more brutal than before. But what made them the most horrifying was that she saw herself, and in her arms was a small blanketed bundle. She didn't know what it meant, only that when she was with Merlin, she felt safe. Safe and loved. It was this reason that Morgana le Faye fell asleep with a smile on her face, no fear radiating through her, only comfort. She didn't know what it was, but she just knew that Merlin would protect her, from the dreams, reality and even herself. He would protect her and the baby. Morgana turned slightly in her half sleep state. That night, not a single though penetrated her deep slumber.

--

**A/N: OK. Well. That took longer than expected. Unfortunately, homework is a bitch and I am struggling to balance my fanfiction work and my reality work. It's hard, but I hope that updates will come more quickly now. Please, please PLEASE stick with this and REVIEW! I love getting them! I hope you can forgive me again, and expect another update in the next two weeks! :) **

**Love you guys, **

**3**

**MJ**


	7. The First of the Mood Swings

**A/N: Yay! Another 'quick' update ;) Sorry about that. Real life got in the way. Interests shifted. Trips. Boyfriends. Baby brothers ripping off your space bar. Real Life sucks. Forgive? OK, thanks for all the positive feedback! Broke fifty reviews! :O THANK YOU! If you could leave another one at the end of this one, I'd love you forever!**

**Chapter Seven: The First of the Mood Swings**

**April 28****th**

_**Late Afternoon – around two o clock. **_

Morgana walked purposefully through the castle, heading to the physician's room. She and Merlin had arranged to go for a walk through out the village that afternoon. Gaius had told them that one of the best things for her and the baby was exercise. She had just entered her second month and she was wearing her nicest gowns as a farewell gesture to her slim figure. Two months, she and Merlin had almost been inseparable. Two months, and no one had wondered why the Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur's manservant were constantly by each others side (most assumed that the ward and the prince exchanged servants from time to time). Two months, and Morgana was starting to feel a little more relaxed about the ordeal. She rapped smartly on the wooden door, smiling at Gaius as he admitted her inside his quarters.

"Good afternoon, my lady." He said leaning forwards to kiss each of her cheeks.

"Is Merlin around? We have a walk planned," she said, rubbing her stomach absently, looking around him and at the crowed, cluttered room. Gaius's potions and books lay spread out over all available surfaces and what appeared to be the remains of yesterday's dinner by the book shelf. Gaius smiled tightly. As happy as he was for the pair, he couldn't help worrying about what could happen. Merlin and Morgana had kept it relatively quiet – for now, but he feared that their masquerade would soon fade. Of course, he didn't voice his opinions out loud. No, he was far to smart to irritate a pregnant woman.

"Excuse the mess," is what he said instead. "But Uther's wounds have been causing him grief and Merlin hasn't exactly been around to help much, has he?" Gaius smiled good-naturedly, to assure Morgana that he was not angry.

Morgana smiled softly, "Yes, sorry about that."

Gaius glanced back at the closed door that lead to Merlin's tiny room. "Merlin's taking a quick nap. Poor boy dragged himself in here at 9 o clock, completely worn out. Went straight to bed. I'll go and fetch him now." He offered, rolling up his sleeves. Morgana shook her head, and placed a hand on the old mans shoulder.

"That's alright. I'll get him. You finish your … work." She teased, looking at the untidy room again. Gaius gave a small little bow, and continued on with his work. Morgana hitched up her skirts to walk up the few steps and tiptoed to the room, silently prying the door open. She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the left slightly, smirking at what she saw. His sprawling figure was flung across the tiny bed, his long and gangly limbs falling off the edges. His thin chest was rising and falling slowly in time with is soft snores. His face was smooth of expressions, completely at ease. He really did look so sweet, and so peaceful. Morgana stepped as silently as she could over to the side of the bed, kneeling down carefully.

"Merlin…"she whispered, rubbing the closest arm to her gently. Merlin's eyes flickered, but he merely snorted and rolled over. Morgana huffed, getting up, and this time not bothering to be so quiet. She walked loudly around to the other side of the bed and eyed him up. He was lying on his back, arms resting on his chest. Morgana, gathered her skirts, and very maturely, seated herself on his surprisingly taunt abdomen. He let out a low grunt, bleary eyes snapping open immediately. His breathing was strained under her weight, as he glared up at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Morgana said cheerfully.

"What are you doing?!" he whisper-shouted, voice still dry from sleep.

"Waking you, we have a walk – remember?"

"Oh, right. Would you mind getting up and off of me?"

"Why? Is the pregnant women too much for you?" Morgana teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! You're flattening me!" Merlin griped, pushing himself up. Morgana leapt up, all traces of amusement gone from her face, replaced by hurt. Merlin, who was occupied with finding his other shoe, didn't notice the distinct change in the atmosphere surrounding the room. Once he found the lost item, he looked up, usual grin in place to find Morgana shaking; silent tears streaking down her face. Merlin leapt across the room to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Morgana? Morgana, what's the matter? Are you alright, are you hurt?" Merlin questioned quickly, worry evident in his voice. Morgana shook her head and let out a wail.

"NO! You called me... me FAT!" she shrieked, crying even harder now, sinking on to the dirty floor. Merlin stared down at her, bewildered. When had he said that?

"No I didn't." He said bluntly, winding his fingers through hers and pulling her up. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor, wrenching one hand free to wipe her eyes. She shook her head again, glaring up at him in earnest now.

"You _did_! You said I was flattening you! What, just because a woman's pregnant means she's automatically ginormous? I'll have you know I'm only _two _months, mister! Two months! I'm not even showing! So don't you _dare _insinuate that I am fat! I am _not fat_!!" Morgana screeched, stamping her foot for emphasis. Merlin stared at her, biting his lip to keep from laughing. This was proving rather difficult.

"Morgana...I didn't mean you were fat -"

"So, I'm only partially fat? How can someone be partially fat? Only half of them is fat? Dammit, it's my left side isn't it… it always seemed rather pudgy to me." Morgana sniffled, plucking at the cloth covering her waist. Merlin gently pried Morgana's hand from her waist, and gave it a squeeze before putting it beside her.

"If you were fat, I'd still … be a part of this. It doesn't matter to me if you are or not," He smiled, tying his red neckerchief around his neck and kicking the door open. "Come on now, lets go for that walk." Morgana grinned sheepishly, wiping her damp cheeks before picking up her skirts and stepping through the doorway. Down in the kitchen, Gaius was tactfully ignoring them and the fact that he had heard the whole thing.

"You're right; I'm bound to gain something anyways. Let's go Merlin, we're behind schedule. Uther's back from his crusade at four." Morgana flounced from the room, Merlin trailing slowly after her. "By the way," her voice sounded from the stone halls. "You never did answer – am I fat?"

Merlin looked at Gaius imploring, mouthing _help_ before following his partner resignedly. Gaius continued to mix his medicines, chortling heartily.

--

_**Four o clock **_

"My _God_! Merlin, I'm _dying_!"

Morgana walked gingerly to her bed and eased herself eagerly onto it, flopping backwards. She immediately kicked off her painful heels and brought her foot up to her thigh, inspecting it for blisters. There weren't any on that one, but she brought up the second one just incase. She sighed in relief. There were none, just sore. Morgana rubbed them gently, tucking her feet closer to her. As she had planned, Morgana and Merlin had walked secretly around the whole palace – including the village. They had taken only three breaks, which was what her goal was, and had even matched Merlin's impossibly long strides. What she hadn't thought out was what she should've worn on her feet. Perhaps a pair of slippers would have worked better. _Ouch_, Morgana released the pressure on her heel. _Definitely the slippers next time._ She looked up from her feet and glared at Merlin, who was sitting down, perfectly at ease.

"It's not fair!" she whined, uncrossing her legs and putting them flat on the floor. "How come you're not hurting? That walk had to have been at least four hours long!"

Merlin nodded, a slight smile playing at his lips. He dragged a chair closer to the bed, straddling it. "It was two hours. Does it really hurt that much?"

"Yes! They feel like they're about to shrivel up and just fall… oooh." She fell silent, closing her eyes briefly. "Merlin? What are you doing?"

Merlin had taken a foot and had begun to knead and rub it tenderly, easing the hardened muscles. "My mother used to do this for me, every year after harvest. In Ealdor, once you're thirteen, you're a man. And all men participate in the harvest. The harvest was usually one full day, as our crops were small and the fields few," he said, a tone in his voice that this was a time to listen, not speak. Morgana leaned forward, resting her chin on her fist, watching him. "But it was hard, almost always out in the beating sun. By the end of the day I was about ready to collapse. The very first year I helped, I was a water boy, meaning I had to walk to the well, and walk back, carrying a huge pail of water back to the thirsty men. My feet were sore like yours, but you're luckier than I was," he smiled wryly, setting down the one foot to move onto the next. "I had the killer feet plus blisters… on both hands and feet. My mum tried to help by working out the tightened muscles in my feet. I just picked up a few of the tricks." He laughed. "I've never had to use them until now."

Morgana smiled, leaning back on her elbows. Merlin gave her big toe a final rub before he let them go. "You should probably get some rest, take a nap before supper. You have that feast tonight."

"Feast?"

"Yeah, celebrating something or other… don't remember. Arthur was in a bit of a rush when he barked it at me."

Morgana laughed. "Oh, yes. It's Sir Leon's knighting ceremony. I mean, he's obviously already a knight, but I think he's being placed second in command after Arthur." She got up carefully, turning her back towards Merlin so he could undo her ties. While behind the changing screen she asked, "You'll be there tonight, won't you?"

Merlin tossed a white nightgown over the screen, "Of course, who else would fill Arthur's cup?"

Morgana tugged the silk over her head, pulling her locks out from under the restricting fabric. She moved from behind the screen and crawled into the awaiting bed. As she lifted her legs, she spoke again, this time quietly. "I like those stories you tell Merlin."

Merlin looked at her, folding the blankets up to her chest. "Which ones?"

"The memories from Ealdor. You don't talk about it much."

Merlin fluffed her pillows. "There's not much to talk about." He said shortly. Morgana watched him as his figure turned silhouette when he snuffed out the candles.

"Well, I like it when you do."

Merlin leaned over her and pressed an unexpected quick kiss her lips before murmering. "Sleep well, my lady. I'll see you at the feast." Morgana saw the ghost of a smile as he drew away, closed the curtains and left, shutting the door. Morgana touched a finger to her lips, blushing. She would sleep well.

**A/N: That was way overdue. And for that I apologize profusely! Excuses (the first a/n) are flimsily and pointless at this stage, but its CHRISTMAS TOMORROW! :) … or actually, today (it's midnight where I am) **

**So, I just wanted to say MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANAKUAH, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Also to thank you for the **_**60+ **_**reviews! :o Lets get some more!**

**Thanks to those who have stuck by me, your support for my writing means the world to me. **

**And what was that about Leon? ^_^ Me thinks there might be some jealousy in your future reading ;) **

**~ MJ**


	8. The World Slows When Left Unresolved

**A/N: Can I just say you guys ROCK? 70+ reviews and I don't even **_**know **_**how many alerts and favourites (author and story!) I've gotten for this fic! Thanks soo much! And for sticking by me throughout this incredibly long wait – again. : ) **

**Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

**

**April 28****th**

_**Evening **_

Merlin walked the halls of the castle, arms full of Arthurs feast clothes, but whistling merrily all the same. He had been in unusually high spirits lately, and it was no mystery why. Being with the Lady Morgana always brought out the best in him – even if Arthur was having a bad day. And after hearing about Morgana and him, he was having many a bad days. Things between the manservant and his prince had been short and quiet lately, neither really knowing what the girl they had both slept with did to their situation. Neither knew what to say to the other, and this took the toll on their usually open and teasing relationship. Though neither would admit to themselves, let alone each other, both missed the other. Merlin's smiled faltered as he sighed, but he plastered another on as he knocked on the door briefly and gave it a kick open with his booted foot. Inside he found a familiar scene, Arthur at his table, and Gwen at the bed. They're passionate courtship had cooled slightly, and they were now taking the time to explore each other emotionally and intellectually instead of physically. Gwen gave him a smile, the upturn of her lips lighting her eyes and face.

"Hello, Merlin," She said, not moving from her spot, "How are you?" Merlin knew she was trying her hardest to ease the thick tension in the room, but it was failing miserably. He in turn attempted to keep things light and easy.

"Hi Gwen. I'm fine… yourself?" he replied steadily, avoiding eye contact with Arthur, who was examining his fingers. He walked over to his master, and placed the neatly folded clothes in front of him.

"I'm excellent."

"Good."

Gwen shifted nervously in her spot, fingering a ragged thread at the edge of her lilac sleeve. She cleared her throat. "Well, if it's that close to the feast, I best be off. I was given instructions to make Morgana look exceptionally beautiful tonight." She got up, gave Arthur a quick kiss on the cheek and winked at Merlin. "I'll see you both later." With a quiet click of the door, she was gone. Arthur continued to ignore Merlin, shrugging out of his brown leather jacket and tugging off his shirt.

"I'll be wanting a bath." He said shortly, walking behind the screen to finish undressing. Merlin sighed and roughly grabbed the discarded garments, folding them hastily and shoving them in the oak cupboard. The room was silent, aside from the rustle of Arthur's clothes, a quiet noise that now echoed around the cavernous room, filling the empty space. He then grabbed the water bucket and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"_Prat_."

* * *

Morgana was at her dressing table when Gwen came bustling into the room, three exquisite dressed laid carefully over her arms. She smiled tightly, and gently put the dresses on the bed. Morgana stood slowly, trying not to set off her uneasy stomach.

"Morgana. Which one do you like best?" Gwen asked, fingering the soft velvet of a deep emerald long-sleeved gown. Morgana traced the delicate pattern of flowers embroidered along the low neckline of her favourite, the wine red one. It had no sleeves, and hugged her body perfectly. She smiled and lifted it up, holding it up in front of her. Gwen nodded in approval, taking the dress and pushing Morgana towards the screen. Morgana shimmied out of her day gown, exposing her pale white flesh. She had stopped wearing a corset ages ago due to lack of comfort, and now looked down at her stomach, still smooth and flat. She rubbed it lightly, before raising her arms up and dropping the dress over her head.

"Gwen?" she called out, stepping from behind the screen. "Will you help me with these ties?"

"'Course." Gwen expertly grabbed the thin strings, and Morgana braced herself against one of the posts on her bed. Morgana bit back a yelp as Gwen yanked and tugged the laces into place, working from the upper back and down. The job went fairly smoothly, Gwen only having to go back once – over Morgana's lower back and stomach – to loosen it slightly. The dress had fit much snugger due to Morgana's expanding waist. Morgana twirled around, smiling. "How do I look?"

Gwen's smile was big, but it faltered for a moment. Morgana's happy demeanour dropped instantly.

"What's wrong? Does the baby show? Oh dammit!" she huffed over to the mirror and stood sideways, examining the non-existent bump closely, moving the fabric around.

"Honestly, Morgana! You cannot see a thing! There's not even a _hint _of anything." Gwen soothed, rushing over to calm the hysterical teen. Morgana glanced at her closest friend doubtfully, and took the handkerchief Gwen offered. She wiped her eyes, neatly removing the watery black streaks. Blinking, she cleared her eyes and let a sultry smirk play along her lips. Gwen let out the breath she had been holding, relieved. Morgana was calm for now and to keep it that way, she played onto Morgana's theory.

"There we go. C'mon then. I'll loosen the strings just a bit more, and then nothing will ever be suspected." The girls got back into position and Gwen unlaced and re-laced.

"What am I supposed to say to Uther to excuse my lack of wine consumption?" Morgana asked worriedly, biting her bottom lip. Gwen tucked the ends of the ties away in a neat, small bow and guided Morgana to the dressing table to fix her hair. Morgana sat expectantly.

"I don't know. Maybe this is the right time…?" Gwen looked at her mistress through the mirror. Morgana glared back at her.

"Absolutely not."

"Well, he's going to find out sooner or later!"

"I choose later."

"This is a perfect time; the whole castle will be there! He can't do anything rash with an audience and guests, can he?" Gwen pursued, wrapping Morgana's dark tendrils up into an elegant updo.

"There will never be a perfect time, so I see no reason to push that sooner." Morgana said swiftly, lowering her eyelids to avoid Gwen's persuasive gaze. Gwen blew out a breath exasperatedly.

"This is going to come back and bite you in a place you do not wish to be bitten, Morgana. Mark my words."

Morgana looked up at this and smirked. "How do you know that place hasn't already _been_ bitten?"

Gwen turned away in disgust as Morgana's amused chuckles rang out around the room. Morgana stood and looked at herself. Pleased, she tugged her neckline just a bit lower…there. Now you could actually see something to prompt imagining. Gwen eyed her critically. "You think that wise, Morgana?" Morgana turned and winked.

"I don't see why not. It'll draw attention away from my stomach at any rate." Gwen rolled her eyes, and went to the door, which had just been knocked. Gwen, still shaking her head at her mistress's antics, pulled the latch up and swung the door open, revealing a miffed prince and his equally annoyed manservant. Gwen sensed that the boy's miserable behaviour had to do with each other, and she decided Morgana did not need their bad moods interfering with hers. Gwen glanced behind her to make sure Morgana was occupied, before silently slipping outside, shutting the door behind her. She whirled on the boys, a no nonsense expression on her face.

"Alright! Enough is enough! You two have been acting like children ever since you found out that you both bedded the same girl. It's time to knock it off and let bygones be bygones. Your childish behaviour is not making her situation any better." The boys simultaneously took a step back from the yelling Gwen. She started on Arthur. "You, get off your high horse. You said so yourself you didn't feel anything when you two spent the night so I see no reason for you to be acting like a spoilt little boy." Arthur bristled, but said nothing. She rounded on Merlin. "You! You're the father of this baby and I know you've kept your promise of being with her throughout, but honestly with you carrying it out with _him_," she jerked a finger at Arthur whose eyes widened. "You're just going to upset her, and her emotions are completely erratic at the moment. So if you two go in there angry and moody, she'll sense it and she does not need another reason to panic!"

Merlin snapped is head up at this, worried. "Panic?"

Gwen sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Yes, she thinks she's showing, but she's not. And she's worried about Uther noticing her lack of wine. I don't know, but she's on edge and… well." Gwen blushed. "She's feeling risqué. BUT," Gwen went back into attack mode, "Neither of you are seeing her until you've sorted this childish nonsense out." She gave them one last Gwen-glare and left them in the stone hall, the slamming of Morgana's door echoing through the empty corridor.

Arthur and Merlin stood in silence for a moment, both being to stubborn to be the bigger man and speak first. Arthur slid his gaze sideward, looking at his faithful manservant out of the corner of his eye. Merlin glanced back at him. Arthur smirked at being caught and the two friends turned to look at each other.

"She's right you know…" Merlin said softly, crossing his arms tightly. Arthur bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"Yeah, she always is. It's infuriating." Arthur rolled his eyes. "But don't worry your idiot head, your still the most annoying person in my life."

Merlin grinned widely. "Is that prat speak for, you missed me?"

"Shut up Merlin."

"Don't worry. I missed you too."

"_Shut up_."

* * *

Gwen came back in the room to see Morgana staring at her oddly. Gwen avoided her gaze, and Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"What was all the yelling about?" she asked causally, dabbing rose water along her neck and above her chest.

"Nothing, milady."

"Don't lie. I know Arthur and Merlin are out there. Question is, why aren't they in here?" Morgana queried, eyes flashing. Gwen fidgeted.

"Because they are still fighting." Gwen said, glancing up at her mistress. Morgana let out a great groan, her hands dropping to her hips.

"My god, still?"

"Mhmm."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know."

"Hand me some wine."

Before Gwen could refuse, the door swung open, the bang echoing down the hall and throughout the room.

"Morgana!"

Morgana turned at the speaker, Merlin, who stood in the doorway with Arthur. Morgana shot a look to Gwen, who casually took Arthur by the arm and led him from the room. Merlin hovered awkwardly at the door frame, his calloused hands rubbing the oak wood anxiously. He smiled at her uncertainly, and Morgana returned with a tight grin. She took a step closer, taking her shawl from the hook by the door. Merlin cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

Morgana shook her head, her face content. "No need, Merlin. It didn't involve me; it was between you and Arthur. And you already apologized to him. Everything is just fine."

Merlin nodded slowly before holding out his arm. "My lady?"

Morgana blushed, and took his arm. They walked together silently, but each was grinning. Though they could only walk to the end of the secluded corridor, it was enough. For now.

* * *

**A/N: Oh hey guys. Yeah. That was too long. I'm sorry. But exams are OVER and summer has begun! : ) More updates, with the second part to this one coming VERY soon. Love you guys, as always, review. xox **

**ALSO: I am on Youtube : ) check out the trailer for this story **_**cupsofsoup1653**_** and it should be my second recent upload ^_^**


	9. And the Worst is Still Yet to Come

_A/N: Okay, so it seems I've lost a few of you guys with the last chapter… I know, I suck for taking so long to update. But here's a fast one!... hehe...or not :$ Apologies at the bottom Authors Note!  
_

_A note for this chapter: It's a lot of flashbacks from the feast mentioned last chapter from Merlin and Morgana… to save you any confusion, the italics (like I'm writing in now) are the flashbacks and _normal print like this, is the present. _Thanks guys! _

_

* * *

_

**April 29****th**

_**Midmorning **_

The dim light trickled lazily in through the high, barred window that lay nestled in the heavy wall down the corridor, casting a lined shadow across the spread hay and the rumpled figure that lay there. Merlin crinkled his eyes against the light, and rolled over in an attempt to stay sleeping. But now that he was awake, he could not ignore the discomfort of the hard ground beneath the thinly strewn hay, nor could he ignore the throbbing of his head as much as he could forget the fact that he was sitting in the cold dungeon of the castle. Groggily, he sat up, resting his folded arms on his knees and closing his eyes against the ache in his head. He wasn't sure if the pain was from the drinking or the events of the night. The night. _Last_ night. He groaned under his breath, burying his head in his arms. They had to be _so _careful, never being near each other alone, she pretended to drink, and she even danced, despite the fact 'her ankles were hurting.'

_Merlin scouted the crowed and busy ballroom. Guests ate and drank merrily, dancing to the beautiful music produced from the exceptional musicians. It was the perfect scene, complete with many beautiful women. But the beautiful woman Merlin subtly searched for was not available. She sat high up at the head table, seated to the right of Uther, who watched the people in front of him with a look of amusement. Arthur sat to his left, and once he caught Merlin's eye, motioned for him to come up. Merlin arrived breathlessly and just barely heard Arthur's demand for more ale. He poured the drink sloppily after catching Morgana's dancing eyes. _

"_Watch it, boy!" Uther said angrily, pushing himself away from the table, avoiding the stream of amber liquid heading for his lap. Merlin scrambled to clean the mess up, using all his effort not to grin. Morgana smiled into her goblet, taking the tiniest sip, before smoothly letting it drizzle back into the cup. Uther glared at the clumsy servant with the stupid smirk across his face. He knew where the boys gaze landed, and it infuriated him. He ordered Merlin to attend Sir Gwaine for the time being, to Arthur's alarm and Merlin's confusion._

Merlin groaned again, hitting his head against his arms in frustration with himself. That should have been the first sign.

* * *

Morgana paced her bedroom. She held her stomach tightly, her brow furrowed in anger and worry. She couldn't believe her guardian had thrown Merlin in the dungeons, with a death penalty hanging over his head, let alone the fact that she was now banished to her room, stranded from doing anything to help him. Uther had even forbade Gwen to enter her chambers. Tired of walking, Morgana sat heavily in a chair, rubbing her temples slowly. _Think, Morgana, think_! How had he known, how had he figured out their carefully delivered charade? Were they that obvious? She felt like screaming. Of course they were. How could Uther _not _notice their walks, especially after how '_clever'_ and '_secretive'_ they thought they were being? They probably shouted it to all of Camelot. She laughed a bitter laugh. The two most mysterious citizens of Camelot, the King's ward and the Prince's manservant, had suddenly become the most unsubtle inhabitants of the large city. Maybe her actions had not been the most…appropriate, even with out the wine. Maybe she should have watched her tongue more carefully. Maybe she should have been more careful from the beginning. Maybe being with child did that to you, whether you were excited about the birth or not.

_Morgana dipped her index finger into the thick chocolate sauce left over on her plate, and slowly suckled it clean, her eyes boring into Merlin's, who was serving drinks across the room. He did so awkwardly, and refused to look in her direction with his dark red face. She smirked. She didn't know why she was teasing him so, but it was the only form of entertainment at the rather dull feast. She honestly could care less if Sir Leon was being promoted_ again_. Morgana beckoned Gwen over, and whispered in her ear to bring her the nightly potion, the one in the green bottle. Gwen hurried off again through the crowd, drawing attention to many that Morgana was currently available. Sir Leon walked the high table, bowing low to the King of Camelot. Uther nodded._

"_My lord, could I have this dance with the stunning Lady Morgana?" he spoke kindly, his eyes in perfect contact with the king. Uther glanced quickly at Morgana, who was trying to mask her dissent, Uther bent his head a fraction. _

"_If she wishes it." _

_Leon looked to Morgana, winking at her. "My Lady?" _

_Morgana opened her mouth to speak, but could not find her words. She was a deer in the aim of an arrow. Was it her, or was the entirety of the hall staring right at them? Arthur was trying not to laugh, though Morgana failed to see how any of this was amusing. Uther had moved on to another topic with a guest. Gwen, who had just come back into the hall, sent her a pitying expression, flashing her the green bottle, offering it as her escape route. Merlin was..._

_Merlin. _

_His expression was difficult to read, like always. She wasn't an expert on him yet, not by far. But it didn't take an intellect to know his happy grin, his nod of encouragement was forced. Even across the room, Morgana could see that his puppy dog eyes were begging her not too. She hoped he could read her eyes, which clearly sent an apology. If they wanted to keep the truth hidden, she had to act as the non-impregnated Lady Morgana would have. She would dance with Sir Leon. _

Morgana wiped a tear that threatened to trickle down her face.

* * *

The rattle of chainmail echoed down the dungeon hall, and a guard shook the bars on Merlin's cell. Merlin slowly drew his head up, a weary face looking expectantly at the guard. The guard slowly took a key off his chain, and unlocked the cell, stepping back to let a certain mocha serving girl past, arms full with a tray of bread and water. Gwen sent a small smile that Merlin did not have the energy to return. A large shout sounded from the east end of the dungeon, and the guard glanced at the pair, shutting the cell door, before running off in the direction of the distress. Gwen immediately fell to her knees beside Merlin, the meagre food lying forgotten. She grasped his hand tightly, searching his face for any sign of emotion.

"Oh Merlin. What happened?" she whispered softly, even though she had seen the event.

Merlin ran a hand through his unruly hair before letting his eyes fall shut with a sigh. "I messed up.

_Merlin watched from the sidelines, gazing after Morgana as she danced gracefully with Leon. He stared at her brightly smiling face, and was ashamed to admit that he could not tell if it was real or not. He stood by, watching, with the other servants as Leon, ever the gentleman, guided Morgana gently through the crowd, and out of Merlin's sight. His grasp on the wine jug became tighter, his worn knuckles turning white. A nearby guest hollered for more drink, and Merlin forced a smile on his face, sloppily pouring a healthy amount into the outstretched goblet. He caught Gwen's eye across the room, and she shot him a sympathetic warning glance, and began making her way over to him. _

_A sudden, sharp cry pierced the good natured chatter, and the room fell still and silent. Uther rose from his seat, his forehead creased with concern. Merlin dropped the jug, scarlet liquid spilling onto the marble floor, and splattering across the dresses and suits of nearby guests. He didn't stop to apologize, pushing his way through the crowd forming around the fallen Lady Morgana. He roughly elbowed Leon out of the way and cradled Morgana. Leon was too shocked to react. Ignoring the animated buzz of the crowd, Merlin patted Morgana's cheeks._

"_Morgana, Morgana can you hear me? Morgana – wake up!" There was no movement. He bent his head to her chest, ear pressed against her pale flesh, and heard her heart beating, but felt no rising of her breath. _

"_Boy! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Uther had made his way down from his seat and through the mob, furious and scared, a combination that was never good. Merlin didn't have time to explain, but began to loosen the ties of Morgana's dress. Immediately, a rush of air entered Morgana, and her unconscious body took a great shuddering breath. _

"_Gwen! How tight did you tie this thing?" Merlin shouted at her. Gwen twisted her hands tearfully. _

"_Only as tight as she asked! Merlin, it wasn't that tight!" _

_The mass grew raucous as they saw the Lady Morgana half dressed in the arms of a serving boy. Uther had had enough. _

"_Guards, seize the boy!" _

_Merlin clutched Morgana to him briefly before handing her to Gwen and standing up. Two guards immediately flanked him and dragged him to the feet of the king. Uther glowered over the kneeling servant, and spat,_

"_How dare you touch her? How dare you even think to approach her! You are a servant and clearly you've lost your place. I've given you too many chances, Merlin -"_

"_Father, please -"Arthur stepped forward quickly. _

"_This does not concern you Arthur. Merlin, you are banished from the walls of Camelot -"_

"_Sire, that seems highly drastic -"_

"_SILENCE!" Uther roared, turning on his son. Arthur stepped back, bowing his head. Uther spun back to Merlin, who looked right back at him with displeasure. The crowd around was finally still and silent. "Boy." Uther's voice rang through the hall, echoing back to him. "You will spend the night in the dungeons, then will have twenty-four hours to pack and leave Camelot. If you _ever_ enter this city again, you will be punished by death." Merlin's eyes widened as he swallowed. He nodded curtly. Uther's eyes bore into Merlin's as he twitched his hands. The guards picked Merlin up by the elbows. _

Merlin buried his head in his arms. Gwen moved beside him and hugged him tightly, willing herself not to cry. The sound of jingling chainmail echoed down the hall. The two friends separated, looking at each other. Merlin swallowed, and wiped Gwen's escaped tears.

"This is it, Gwen. Thank you for being such a good friend to me, always. I just need to ask one more thing of you."

Gwen nodded automatically. "Anything."

Merlin stood, offering his hand to Gwen, who refused. "When I'm gone, look after Morgana. And the child. Make – make sure he know about me, alright? Make sure he knows – knows he wasn't abandoned. And I love him, so much." He looked away, swiping a hand across his eyes.

Gwen flung her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. "Oh Merlin. Of course."

They heard the key enter the slot and turn. Breaking apart, they turned to the guard. Merlin's mouth dropped open; Gwen clapped a hand to hers.

"Well, hurry up Merlin! We haven't got all day!"

"_Arthur_?"

* * *

Morgana hurled another glass figurine at the door, and it shattered, shards scattering across her floor, joining the growing pile beneath the door.

"Let me out of here! Let me out right now! You have no right to do this!" Her screams bounced off the walls. "Let. Me. OUT!" She threw herself at the door, banging at the wood with her fists.

"We can't, Lady Morgana, you know we can't!" Sir Leon's apologetic voice came through the door.

"Yes you can! Just open the door! Say I escaped. I don't care, just let me save him!" Her voice broke on the last words, as her tears let loose, and she hit the door once more, much more feebly than the previous.

"I'm sorry milady, there's nothing we can do." Leon's voice drifted softly through to her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Don't call me that!" she screeched, slapping the door. And then she broke, sliding down against the door, unconscious to the fact she was lying amongst sharp shards that were piercing her skin. An alarm bell rang out, and she sat up, wiping her tears away. Quickly, she stood, rushing to the window. Guards were running inside, to the dungeon. Someone had escaped. Morgana knew better than to get her hopes up, but she held her breath in spite of that.

_The guards began to drag Merlin through the silent crowd, no one said a word. A sharp gasp broke the haunting silence. _

"_Please! He's done nothing!" Merlin looked up, hardly daring to believe it. Morgana was on her feet, clutching her stomach. She wobbled her way over to her guardian, eyebrows creased in upset. "My lord, I beg you. Spare him – punish me!" _

_Uther raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Punish you? On what charges? Morgana, go sit down. It'll be alright. I'll deal with this." He guided her to a near by seat, grasping her wrists kindly. She flailed her arms wildly in response, fighting against her bounds. She broke free, her dress coming down, leaving her only in her slip, eyes wild and pleading with her king. _

"_My lord, please! Don't hurt him!" _

_Uther stared at his ward, shocked. "Morgana, be quiet, you are making an absolute spectacle of yourself!" he ground out, pulling her away from the suddenly noisy crowd. _

"_I don't care! Just let him stay, please!" _

"_Morgana, I don't understand why you are acting like this, but I am not fond of it. Go to your chambers. Now." Uther turned, his tone clearly indicating that the conversation was over. Again, Morgana placed herself in front of him. _

"_Not until you promise me no harm will come to Merlin!" _

"_Take care, child. Need I remind you who gives the orders here?" _

"_If you were really a king, you'd have some sense of compassion!" Morgana whispered, glaring defiantly. Uther pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, completely aware of their audience. _

"_Morgana, why do you care so much?" He asked quietly, making to let the guards continue their task. Morgana grabbed his arm, heart thudding, and pulled it down. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She inhaled deeply, before standing on her tiptoes, and whispering in his ear what she knew she finally had to say: _

"_He is the father of – of my child." _

_Uther's face fell slack. He leaned away from her, his cold distant eyes boring into her tear-filled ones. His mouth parted slightly, trying to form words. He took a step back from his ward, his hands falling to his sides. Morgana hiccupped, reaching out to him, but he held up a hand, warning her to keep her distance, his head bent. Morgana stopped abruptly, her breath catching. What was he saying?_

_When Uther spoke, it was with cold detachment, not meeting her eyes. "Get out of my sight." _

_Morgana's heart stopped. "My lord! Please, Merlin -" _

_Uther snapped is head towards her, his eyes distant. "After all this, the boy is all you can think of?" he stopped, taking a deep breath, pinching his nose again. "The boy… he shall be executed at dawn."_

Merlin moved quickly, staying close between Arthur and Gwen, feeling guilty for using them for protection. Arthur had is sword in its sheath, but his right hand hovered closely to it, ready to pull it out. Gwen had taken a sword from one of the fallen soldiers Arthur had knocked out, and was also ready for an attack.

"Arthur, this is insane! Just put me back in the cell. The king will kill you if he finds out!" Merlin whispered as they followed the abandoned tunnel the two of them had used when smuggling Mordred out of the castle. Arthur waved a hand, as if brushing Merlin's voiced thoughts away.

"No he won't, I'm the only heir. Besides, what good are you to Morgana if you're dead?" Arthur stated decidedly as they reached the gate that blocked the tunnel. Arthur reached for his belt and quickly unwound the rope he tied there. Merlin rolled is eyes and caught the end of rope Arthur tossed at him, and began winding it tightly around the grate. A loud clattering of armour was drawing nearer; Gwen glanced worriedly down the corridor.

"Arthur, are you sure this will work?" she asked nervously, taking the middle section of the rope and bracing herself. Merlin took the free end of the rope and Arthur took the closest to the grate. He gritted his teeth.

"It has to."

* * *

"_Morgana._"

She turned, staring around the room slowly. No one was there, obviously. She must've been hearing things. She turned back to the window, waiting.

"_Morgana_."

She stiffened. She definitely wasn't hearing things.

"_Le Fay_."

She slowly took a step towards the door, "Sir Leon?"

Silence. Unreasonable panic pushed its way into her mind, playing with it until she called out again, shakily, "Leon!"

"_Morgana_."

Fumbling with the dagger she kept in her bedside table, she cautiously made her way towards the door slowly. "Wh-who's there?"

Someone knocked briskly on her door; the voice changed. "Good Lord Morgana, open the bloody door, we haven't got all day!" Relief washed through her so powerfully, for a moment, she felt light headed. Dropping the dagger, she rushed to the door, yanking it open and she felt more tears prick at her eyes. Gwen, Arthur and Merlin hurried into the room, leaving Leon outside, who tried to keep his formal composure. Morgana gave him a small smile, her eyes watering.

"Thank you."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, milady." He winked, and shut the door quietly, resuming post outside Morgana's chambers.

Morgana turned towards her panting group of friends, her small grin breaking fully across her face. She threw her arms around Merlin's neck, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back fiercely, rubbing her shaking back.

"Shhh, I'm alright. Its fine, everything's alright."

Angry footsteps echoed in the hall, followed by furious shouting. "Leon!" The four friends fell silent.

"My lord?"

"Any sign of the boy?"

"None, your majesty, no one has been down this corridor. The Lady Morgana remains in her chambers." Leon lied. A crash sounded from outside, it seemed as though the king had thrown something.

"When I find him… he will regret the day he foolishly believed he was _worthy_," He spat wrathfully, "_Worthy_ of this Kingdom. His fate is much worse than death."

Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen remained silent until the loud footsteps drew away and everything was silent once more. Morgana turned her paled face to Merlin, opening her mouth to speak, but he shook his head, pulling her close to him once more. His hand travelled down her back and around to her flat stomach, and it rested there.

"Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

_A/N: So, I owe you guys MAJOR apologies… I know this was a long time – but let's just say that Gr. 10 is a LOT harder than Gr. 9. Winter Holidays are coming up at the end of the week, so I *hope* to have another chapter out before the New Year. *fingers crossed* I just wanted to apologize again and thank everyone who has reviewed (Almost 100, WOW! :O), alerted or faved this story, especially Yugicanbesexy for kicking me in the arse and getting me going on this again. I'm not pleased with this entire chapter, but I worked pretty hard on it, because some of the previous chapters have been pretty crappy. Anyway, let me know in a lovely review and I hope to update soon (For real this time!) ; ) _


End file.
